ABC amoureux
by Thalimnie
Summary: Les 26 lettres de l'alphabet, pour 26 one-shots Irvine/Seifer. Rating : T. Genre variable.
1. A comme Adieu

**Disclamer :** Pas n'a moi. Sérieusement, si j'avais fait ce jeu, vous pensez réellement que j'aurais fait ça à mon Seifer ?

Merci à ma bêta, flammula, pour sa correction.

**Note : **Un ABC amoureux... J'espère ne pas sombrer dans la mièvrerie. (en fait, je sais que je vais quand même le faire.) Le principe est simple : à chaque lettreva correspondre à un thème sur lequel je vais écrire un one-shot. Vous pouvez me donner des thèmes ou même des mots que je devrais placer dans mon histoire, ce serait amusant à faire. (surtout que moi, en fait, j'ai pas trop d'idées...)

* * *

L'air était lourd en cette fin d'après-midi, lorsque Irvine se réveilla, son petit ami dormant encore à ces côtés. Cette vision rassura le roux, qui sourit tendrement au grand blond endormi. Seifer avait l'air presque enfantin quand il se reposait, le sommeil détendant agréablement ses traits, d'habitude figés en un masque d'arrogance. L'épéiste paraissait si innocent et si fragile, on aurait dit un ange. Irvine ricana doucement à cette pensée. Si jamais les autres l'entendaient, ils le diagnostiqueraient immédiatement fou. Il fallait bien avouer que le jeune homme qui lui servait d'amant était plutôt démoniaque quand il était levé, connaissant toujours le truc pour emmerder son interlocuteur. Mais pour l'instant, il avait plutôt l'air angélique, perdu dans son sommeil. Le sniper se leva presque à regret. Il aurait aimé demeurer dans cette chambre avec son petit ami, mais il avait rendez-vous avec une fille. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à rester fidèle à Seifer bien qu'il l'aimait réellement. Il avait essayé pourtant, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir les filles lorsqu'il arrivait à passer outre sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de l'épéiste. Peut-être était-ce une question d'orgueil masculin, celui d'un garçon qui n'arrivait pas accepter de coucher avec un autre garçon, même si il avait le plus souvent le dessus ? Perdu dans ses réflexions, il avait récupéré ses habits dispersés ci et là dans la chambre et s'apprêtait à en sortir pour retrouver son flirt d'un soir, quand une voix ensommeillée retentit derrière lui.

« Tu vas où, Irv' ?  
- Nulle part. Tu peux te rendormir, Seifer. »

Un gémissement enfantin qu'Irvine trouva absolument adorable lui répondit tandis que le blond replongeait sans attendre et avec délice dans les doux bras de Morphée. Irvine sentit une pointe de culpabilité lui tordre douloureusement le ventre en voyant la confiance totale que Seifer lui accordait. Il faisait un bien piètre petit ami à mentir et à tromper ainsi son amant. Il ne restait jamais à l'intérieur de la BGU lorsqu'il avait rendez-vous avec une fille, préférant aller dans un des nombreux bars de Balamb, surtout ceux où il était sûr que le blond n'y mettrait jamais les pieds, sauf contraint. Il le faisait à la fois pour limiter les risques de se faire surprendre en galante compagnie mais aussi et principalement parce qu'il avait la confuse et étrange impression que tromper Seifer dans l'enceinte même de l'université serait un sacrilège impardonnable. En tout cas, les autres ne fermeraient plus les yeux sur ses sorties dans ce cas-là. Ils procédaient jusqu'à présent selon le vieil adage comme quoi ce que l'on ne voit pas n'existe pas, mais Irvine supputait surtout qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire souffrir l'épéiste en lui révélant les aventures de son petit ami. Le roux soupira une dernière fois lorsqu'il regarda le bel endormi avant de sortir définitivement de la chambre. Il ne pouvait lutter contre sa nature profonde qui était de courir les jupons, il espérait juste que Seifer n'apprendrait jamais, ô grand jamais son infidélité. Il ne voulait ni le blesser, ni le perdre. Mais n'était-il pas déjà trop tard pour cela ?

Irvine gémit et se flagella mentalement pour sa faiblesse et sa lâcheté en sortant du garage de l'académie militaire avec la voiture qui allait le mener vers son flirt d'un soir. L'infidèle comprendrait-il un jour à quel point l'on peut souffrir d'amour ?

Sur la route qui l'amènerait à Balamb, le tireur d'élite se souvint d'une conversation qu'il avait eu il y a une ou deux semaines avec une Quistis bien décidée à mettre les points sur les « i » avec un Irvine pas très enthousiaste pour cette corvée. Ce jour-là, il rentrait justement d'un flirt qui avait duré toute la nuit et il n'était revenu qu'au petit matin, laissant Seifer seul toute la soirée.

_« Tu devrais arrêter ton petit jeu, Irvine, le prévint l'ex instructrice en surgissant du coin d'ombre où elle s'était réfugiée en l'attendant.  
__- Tu parles de quoi, là ? demanda un roux l'air innocent, avec un sourire un peu crispé toutefois.  
__- Ne fais pas l'imbécile. Seifer ne t'attendra pas éternellement, tu sais ? Au bout d'un moment, il va finir par se lasser de t'attendre et il va partir. Ne joue pas avec ses sentiments, Irvine. C'est une chose où Seifer ne connaît vraiment pas ses limites et il va en ressortir terriblement blesser. Tu risques de tout perdre. »_

Irvine tiqua. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de ce genre de souvenirs moroses maintenant. Ça allait lui gâcher toute sa soirée. Pour l'instant le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, s'engouffrant par la fenêtre ouverte et l'orage grondait au loin, prêt à éclater.

Dès que la porte de la chambre se referma sur Irvine, Seifer ouvrit les yeux et prit un air désabusé. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'allait faire son petit ami et où, et aussi qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs heures. Il allait encore passer cette nuit seul dans une pièce froide, vide de la présence chaleureuse et réconfortante du roux. Quand est-ce que ce petit manège avait commencé ? Depuis quand faisait-il semblant de ne pas savoir que _son_ Irvine (si jamais il avait un jour été sien) ne lui appartenait plus ? Plusieurs mois, au moins. Et il ne voulait plus attendre en vain de redevenir l'unique personne aux yeux du sniper. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était totalement futile d'espérer qu'Irvine puisse rester fidèle. L'unique choix qu'il avait était ou de faire avec ou de le quitter. Sans hésitation apparente, il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro privé du chef des Seeds.

« Squall ? C'est Seifer. Je pars ce soir à Esthar pour la mission dont tu m'avais parlé. Les papiers sont prêts ? »

Un silence assez long suivit la phrase du blond. Apparemment, cette demande était suffisamment surprenante pour que le commandant, pourtant d'un sang-froid remarquable, ne trouve plus ses mots. Enfin, la voix du brun s'éleva à l'autre bout du fil, un peu hésitante toutefois.

« Tu as prévenu Irvine ?  
- Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il est en train de faire, Leonheart. Et je ne voudrais surtout pas le déranger.  
- Quistis a les papiers. Va les chercher. » Squall avait parfaitement compris la situation et ne cherchait même pas à dissuader son ami. Il n'avait jamais accepté la façon dont se conduisait Irvine, de toute façon. « Le dernier train pour Esthar part à vingt-deux heures. Ne le rate pas.  
- Très bien commandant. À dans plusieurs mois. » La voix de Seifer était légèrement sarcastique mais ne parvenait pas à masquait entièrement la souffrance morale qui accablait le jeune homme, chose que son interlocuteur saisit aisément. Interlocuteur qui hésita un moment avant de se décider à poser sa question.  
« Seifer... Ça va aller ? demanda le brun, avec une pointe de timidité.  
- J'espère. » Un long silence. « Merci, Squall. »

Seifer raccrocha le téléphone puis parcourut la chambre d'Irvine du regard, son coeur se serrant un peu plus chaque fois qu'un objet particulier lui remémorait des jours insouciants plus heureux. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire semblant et fermer les yeux sur les infidélités de son petit copain. Serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer, le blond emballa toutes les affaires qu'il avait transportées petit à petit dans la chambre du roux, les ramenant pour la plupart dans son propre dortoir, qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup utilisé depuis son « emménagement » chez Irvine. Il se rendit une dernière fois chez son désormais ex-petit ami, déposa sur une table la lettre d'adieu qu'il venait d'écrire et le double des clefs qu'il possédait, avant de partir définitivement sans un regard en arrière.

Irvine passait en ce même moment une bonne soirée en compagnie de la fille aux moeurs plutôt légères qu'il avait rencontrée et draguée il y a quelques jours, mais il ne pouvait bloquer le sombre pressentiment qui montait sournoisement en lui. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son flirt d'un soir, sachant que la jeune fille se consolerait vite de son départ.

Seifer attendait sur le quoi de la gare le train qui le mènerait à Esthar, son unique sac de voyage à ses pieds. Il luttait pour empêcher ses larmes de couler et contre l'envie quasi-irrépressible d'aller se jeter dans les bras d'Irvine, et au diable les nuits froides passées seul dans le lit pendant que le roux aller courir les filles. Il savait que, tôt ou tard, il aurait de toute façon finit par faire ce choix, mais cette constatation ne le consolait pas.

Irvine se gara précipitamment sur le parking de la BGU. Pendant le trajet, il avait plusieurs fois essayé de contacter Seifer, seulement son petit ami n'avait jamais décroché. Pressant le pas, il se dépêcha de rejoindre son dortoir, lieu où il avait quitté le blond pour aller draguer en ville. Une boule douloureuse d'anxiété serra sa gorge tandis qu'il ouvrit d'une main légèrement tremblante sa porte. Son coeur rata plusieurs battements lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la chambre était entièrement vide. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace dedans de la présence de Seifer. L'endroit n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi bien rangé, maintenant que toutes les affaires de son petit ami, qui traînaient ordinairement sur le sol, avaient disparues. Irvine restait figé au milieu de la pièce, incapable de bouger et de prendre la lettre que le blond avait laissée bien en évidence sur son bureau. Il n'essaya même pas d'ouvrir les placards pour en vérifier le contenu, les sachant déjà vides. Seifer était parti.

« Le train pour Esthar va entrer en gare d'ici quelques minutes. Veuillez vous éloigner de la bordure du quai. »

Seifer sentit son ventre se tordre douloureusement d'anticipation, devant l'idée d'une vie loin d'Irvine. D'une main qu'il tenta vainement de rendre ferme, il saisit la lanière de son sac et s'avança sur le quai. Au dessus de sa tête, de sombres nuages chargés de pluie s'assemblaient, menaçant de laisser éclater l'orage.

Irvine déplia la lettre de Seifer d'une main tremblante, redoutant de voir écrite noir sur blanc la fin de sa relation avec le blond. Les mots élégamment écrits qui s'étalaient sur la feuille de papier froissée lui enlevèrent tout l'espoir qu'il pouvait encore garder.

_Irvine,_

_Comme tu as dû le comprendre en voyant la chambre aussi vide, je suis parti. C'est fini entre nous, Irvine. Tu ne t'en doutes sûrement pas, mais je suis au courant de tes infidélités depuis le début. Je ne suis pas idiot, cow-boy, contrairement à ce que tu avais l'air de penser. Je n'ai rien dit, peut-être parce que j'espérais que tu finirais par arrêter. Ou simplement parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre ? Je t'ai aimé, Irvine, et je t'aime encore. On aurait vraiment pu faire qu'il y ait un 'nous', que nous ayons une vraie histoire. Mais tu n'as pas permis à ce 'nous' d'exister. Peut-être que les autres avaient raison et que nous avions des caractères trop opposés pour que ça colle. Entre moi, trop stupidement romantique et passionné et toi qui passe ton temps à courir les filles, est-ce que ça aurait pu marcher si on avait fait des efforts ? Ou est-ce que j'ai été trop con de croire que ton amour était suffisamment grand pour que tu apprennes à être fidèle ? Je ne sais pas et je peux désormais te dire que je m'en fous. Car c'est fini, Irvine. Il est trop tard maintenant pour qu'il y ait un 'nous'. Je pars en mission à Esthar pour plusieurs mois. N'essaye même pas de me contacter, cow-boy. Tu as joué et tu as perdu. C'est trop tard maintenant._

_Il n'y aura jamais de 'nous'.  
__Seifer._

Irvine était tombé à terre lors de sa lecture et se balançait maintenant légèrement d'avant en arrière, ses mains pressant les derniers mots de Seifer contre sa poitrine, dans une attitude de prostration désolante. Il grelottait misérablement, perdu dans sa pitoyable solitude glaciale qu'il avait lui-même créée. Les pensées tourbillonnaient sans répit dans son crâne alors qu'il se rendait compte du gigantesque gâchis qu'il avait fait et dont il était le seul responsable.

« _Tu risques de tout perdre, » _murmura la voix fantomatique de Quistis.

_« Tu as joué et tu as perdu, » _lui firent écho les mots de Seifer. Les larmes d'Irvine commencèrent à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues. Perdre le blond était sa punition pour l'avoir fait tant souffrir.

« _Il est trop tard. C'est fini_. _»  
_Les hoquets muets devinrent de plus en plus violents et irrépressibles tandis que le roux comprenait à quel point il avait tout gâché par bêtise et par orgueil. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit au moment de perdre Seifer qu'il se rende compte combien il aimait l'épéiste ? Ses sanglots reprirent quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait jamais dit ces mots au blond.

« _Je t'ai aimé, Irvine, et je t'aime encore_._ »  
_Un faible sourire perça à travers les pleurs, comme un timide rayon de soleil pointe entre les sombres nuages chargés de pluie. Ces mots tendres, bien que synonymes de rupture et d'adieu dans cette lettre, lui réchauffaient légèrement le coeur et l'âme. Les yeux voilés de larmes, il adressa ses mots d'adieu à son désormais ancien petit ami.

« _Moi aussi, Seifer, je t'aime toujours_. _»_

Au dessus de sa tête, l'orage éclata, les lourds nuages laissant s'échapper des flots de pluies.

Au loin dans le train qui l'emmenait vers sa nouvelle vie sans Irvine, Seifer regardait par la fenêtre les trombes d'eaux célestes s'abattre sur la terre dans la nuit noire. Devant l'immense ciel qui semblait partager sa peine, il s'autorisa enfin à pleurer.

« It's time to say goodbye, cow-boy. »

* * *

Ma première fic Irvine/Seifer ! Nied est fière d'elle. Même si c'est une histoire de rupture. (snif !)

Seifer : Y a pas de quoi être fière.

Sinon, la dernière phrase signifie plus ou moins : "il est temps de nous dire adieu/au revoir, cowboy." Ça résumait assez bien l'histoire. (en fait, j'ai écrit en ayant déjà cette phrase en tête, c'est elle le fil directeur. Et oui, je suis partie avec l'idée que ce couple allait se briser.)

Si vous avez des idées de prochains thèmes, je suis preneuse.  
Reviews ?


	2. B comme Bar

**Disclamer :** les deux beaux bishos dont ils est question ici ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Tant mieux pour eux, malheureusement pour moi.

**Notes : **  
- Un one-shot radicalement différent de l'autre. Aussi bien au niveau de l'histoire qu'au niveau sémantique. J'ai essayé un autre style d'écriture, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.  
- Il parait qu'une version pirate yaoï du jeu circule sur le net. Est-ce une légende urbaine ou la réalité ? Si quelqu'un a des infos, qu'il (ou plutôt elle, à mon avis) me fasse signe, ce serait génial. (la première aura le droit de me demander d'écrire n'importe quoi , promis)  
- "Gives you hell" de All Amercan Reject est une chanson géniale. Aucun rapport, si ce n'est que je l'écoute en ce moment. (oui, j'aime raconter ma vie.)

**Remerciements :  
**- Tout d'abord à ma bêta flammula qu fait un travail remarquable et qui corrige toutes les petites fautes stupides que je fais.  
- Ensuite à toutes mes lectrices (que les lecteurs garçons se signalent, s'ils existent.) Particulièrement à Redfoxline, qui m'a laissé un véritable roman comme review et cela m'a fait incroyablement plaisir. Voila le nouvel one-shot en espérant qu'il te plaira autant que le précédent. Et remerciement aussi à Vic et Alice (dont je vais bêta-lectrer les prochaines fics, vous pouvez la trouver dans mes auteurs favoris.). Ce one-shot est beaucoup moins triste que l'autre, mais j'ai été très émue de savoir que tu en as eu les larmes aux yeux, c'est un des plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse me faire.

Maintenant je vous relâche en espèrant que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire.

* * *

**B... comme Bar.**

Dans l'atmosphère enfumée du bar où nous nous trouvons tous, pour la plupart traînés ici par la force de persuasion de Selphie, j'ai du mal à distinguer ton visage. Les lumières colorées émises par les spots de la piste de danse colorent la fumée artificielle et donnent à l'ensemble de la salle une petite touche surréaliste assez agréable à voir.

Toi, tu es assis au comptoir sur un tabouret haut, la clope négligemment portée à tes lèvres, en train de boire un énième verre d'alcool, et tu regardes les autres se déhancher sur la scène avec un air mi-amusé, mi-blasé. Tu as déjà dansé ce soir, pas très longtemps bien sûr car c'est de toi dont il s'agit, mais cela a suffit pour mettre le diable au corps à beaucoup de mecs, moi compris. Je ne comptes plus le nombre de types qui ont essayé de te draguer, après ton petit passage sur la piste de danse. De toute façon, tu les as tous envoyés balader. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais accepté la proposition d'un de ces gars. Rien, probablement. J'aurais certainement rongé mon frein pendant le reste de la soirée, sachant que tu serais en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec un mec dont tu ne connaîtrais même pas le nom. Que tous ces gens tournent autour de toi, ça t'amuse et t'énerve à la fois. Tu sais que tu es beau, on te le dit assez souvent pour que tu n'en doutes pas, mais tu sais aussi que ces types ne veulent que ton corps, absolument magnifique au demeurant. Cela commence à te lasser. Et tu te demandes quand tu pourras avoir une relation plus stable, même si pour le moment, ta situation ne te gêne pas. Alors tu continues de jouer le jeu, car tu ne te lasses pas d'être admiré. Pour l'instant, tu ne regardes pas dans ma direction, alors j'en profite pour te reluquer autant que possible, pour graver tes traits fins dans ma mémoire. Je détaille tes courts cheveux blonds qui semblent faits d'or, puis je laisse mon regard descendre sur ton corps, apprenant par coeur chacune de ses lignes. Tu contemples d'un air légèrement dédaigneux la foule qui se presse et se trémousse sur la piste de danse.

Sais-tu ce que cette vision de toi éveille en moi ? Tu parais ainsi si intouchable, si divin, si éloigné de nous autres pauvres et simples mortels que j'hésite entre te vénérer et me perdre avec toi dans un tourbillon de délicieuses caresses et entre te baiser violemment contre un mur, comme une pute, pour t'arracher enfin ce masque de perfection arrogante si horripilant. Tu as tendance à réveiller en moi mes plus bas instincts. Mais le pire, c'est que, lorsque je te vois, ils ne me paraissent plus si condamnables.

Et comme si tu sentais sur toi mon regard si plein de luxure, tu te retournes vers moi et mes yeux se perdent dans la profondeur des tiens, qui brillent d'une lueur amusée et pas du tout étonnée. Apparemment, ça fait un petit bout de temps que tu sais que je te matte. Et tu as l'air d'apprécier cette agréable attention. Tu sembles aussi avoir envie de jouer, vu le léger sourire qui étire tes lèvres. Tu prends négligemment ton verre de whisky à moitié entamé qui traîne sur le comptoir et tu te lèves gracieusement, pour le plus grand désespoir de ton voisin de bar, qui te faisait ostensiblement du pied depuis une demi-heure. Tu traverses souplement l'espace qui te sépare des tables jusqu'à arriver à l'alcôve renfoncée d'où je t'observe, ton verre toujours à la main et ton sourire joueur encore fermement collé sur tes lèvres, et tu t'assoies tranquillement à côté de moi. Tu ne dis rien, tu me regardes juste en sirotant ton verre, l'air très satisfait de toi-même. Tu connais mon trouble et ça t'amuse. Tu ne me penses pas capable de réagir dans une situation pareille. Et je dois admettre que, perdu dans ton regard envoûtant, je suis bien incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Tes yeux me défient ouvertement et moi, comme un idiot, je réponds à cette provocation. Iris violettes contre prunelles vertes. Qui perdra le premier ? J'ai les pupilles d'améthyste et toi d'émeraude. Il paraît que, dans le domaine des pierres précieuses, les émeraudes sont plus dures que les améthystes. En tout cas, moi, je baisse les yeux devant les tiens, ce qui augmente ton sourire.

Étrangement, tant que je ne croise pas ton regard, je suis beaucoup plus entreprenant. C'est en tout cas ce qu'ont eu l'air de dire tes yeux surpris, lorsque tu t'es retrouvé le dos contre la banquette du canapé, avec moi te surplombant. Je sens ton corps contre le mien et je te regarde durement de haut en te clouant de tout mon poids pour t'empêcher de te relever ; c'est à toi maintenant d'être troublé et de te demander ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire. Une sorte de colère sourde monte en moi en te voyant si vulnérable, ainsi plaqué contre moi et mes plus noires envies me reprennent. J'écrase violemment mes lèvres contre les tiennes et profite de ton hoquet surpris pour forcer la barrière de tes lèvres et glisser ma langue dans ta bouche. À mon grand étonnement, tu ne me repousses pas en me mordant. Au contraire tu acceptes mon baiser et tu bouges pour trouver une position plus confortable. Tes bras remontent le long de mon dos pour former un collier autour de mon cou et tes mains se perdent et s'emmêlent dans ma chevelure. On doit former un beau spectacle, tous les deux, à s'embrasser passionnément sur une banquette de bar. Le baiser que nous échangeons est brûlant, violent, affamé, rempli de non-dits de chacun des deux côtés. Puis tu te redresses et tu brises notre étreinte. Privé de la chaleur que tu m'apportais, je commence à frissonner en me rasseyant convenablement. Mes tremblements ne peuvent être dûs qu'à cela, n'est-ce pas ? Même si il fait plus de trente dans le bar. Je te vois t'apprêter à partir et, avant que je en puisse réfréner ce mouvement, ma main se lève indépendamment de ma volonté en une futile tentative pour essayer de te retenir. Tu souris d'un air mystérieux et tu t'assoies sur mes genoux pour me donner un dernier baiser langoureux avant de te lever. Juste au moment de partir tu me chuchotes quelque chose à l'oreille qui me fait sourire.

" Si tu me veux à ce point, Irvine, essaye de me séduire."

Le défi a l'air alléchant, Seifer. Surtout que tu es le prix si je gagne.

* * *

Irvine : Tu as écrit selon mon point de vue ?

Nied : Oui, je voulais voir ce que ça pouvait donner. J'avoue être plutôt satisfaite du résultat.

Seifer : Moi j'aime pas.

Nied (jouans négligemment avec son parapluie vert pomme.) : Toi, t'aimes jamais rien de toute façon. Et tu dis ça parce que tu es vexé d'être en bas.

Seifer (s'apprête à dire quelque chosemais se ravise en voyant la poigne de l'auteuse se resserer dangereusement sur son parapluie. Et finit par mamonner) : De toute façon, l'auteuse est tordue.

Nied (commence à faire des mouvements pour étirer son bras avec son parapuie) : Tu disais quoi, hum... ? Rien, c'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? Bon ben maintenant, reviews ?

Signé : la folle au parapluie vert pomme.


	3. C comme Cauchemar

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartient. Heureusement pour leur intégrité physique et mentale, d'ailleurs.

**Notes :**  
- Comme j'emplois (un peu) le langage de l'escrime, je fais quelques précisions : une épée bâtarde est une épée à une main et demi. La lame est plus courte, plus légère et la pointe est plus fine que celle des grosses épées du Moyen-Age (qui pouvaient peser entre dix et quinze kilos). L'épée bâtarde est faite pour transpercer les armures. L'estoc et la taille sont les deux coups de base que l'on peut porter avec une épée. L'estoc (qui est aussi le nom d'une épée conçue pour porter ce coup) désigne le coup que l'on fait quand on attaque avec la pointe de l'épée pour transpercer son adversaire. La taille est quand on fait "glisser" son épée en l'enfonçant le long du corps de l'adversaires, en provoquant de longues et de sanglantes blessures. Si le coup de taille est le plus impressionnant, le coup d'estoc est bien plus grave, car il transperce les chairs et les organes. Et vue la qualité des soins à l'époque, on pouvait guérir d'une plaie superficielle faite par une attaque de taille si la blessure ne s'infectait pas, mais quand un coup d'estoc nous transperçait un organe, on avait presque aucune chance de survie.

Seifer : Contente de ramener ta science ?  
Nied : T'es méchant.  
Seifer : T'es pas mieux non plus. Et pis, t'aimes me faire souffrir, nan ?  
Nied : J'avoue, j'avoue.

- Sinon, cet one-shot doit être aussi long que les deux premiers réunis. J'avais pas mal d'inspiration, sauf pour la fin qui est un peu plate, je trouve.

**Genres :** ça commence en Angst (d'ailleurs ma bêta adore le pasage Angst) pour finir en truc sucré à la fin. Ouais, je sais, c'est assez space. Un scénar un peu bancal, mais un scénar quand même. Parce que les deux dernières fois, j'avais pas vraiment pris la peine d'en faire un. ;)

**Remerciements :** d'abord à ma bêta flammulanette (pas taaaaaper... xD ), ensuite aux gentilles personnes qui m'ont posté des reviews, c'est à dire à Redfoxline et à squallyboy. Je vous aime, les filles.

* * *

**C... comme Cauchemar.**

Une lumière rougeâtre l'aveuglait. Partout autour de lui, d'innombrables cadavres étaient jetés en tas comme des ordures, formant de gigantesques montagnes, et tous le fixaient de leurs regards morts à l'air accusateur. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux pour éviter cette vue avant de se figer d'effroi. Il pataugeait jusqu'aux genoux dans un liquide carmin et il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser, sous le choc, que c'était du sang qui s'écoulait de tous les gens morts en ce lieu. Une telle quantité de sang... Il en était malade au point d'avoir des nausées, et il devait se retenir pour ne pas vomir. Les montagnes de cadavres ruisselaient de ce liquide vital et lui marchait dedans. C'étaient des victimes de la guerre. Des victimes de sa folie meurtrière. Ces personnes étaient toutes mortes par sa faute. Pris d'une panique incontrôlable, le jeune homme se mit à courir droit devant lui pour fuir cette terrible vision. Mais ce sinistre paysage s'étendait à perte de vue et il avait beau courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine, il ne pouvait échapper aux regards dénonciateurs de ses morts qui le jugeaient, lui et sa folie.

Puis la vision changea et il se retrouva dans un château hors du temps et de l'espace, se tenant aux côtés d'une femme aussi belle que mortelle. Ses ennemis approchaient, il le sentait, et il devait La protéger, peu importait le prix à payer. Même si au fond de lui, une petite voix lui criait de toutes ses forces de ne pas se battre contre eux, que c'était une terrible erreur, il le ferait. Car cette petite voix ne résistait pas longtemps à l'assaut de Sa puissance. Personne d'autre qu'Elle n'existait à ses yeux et il pourfendrait tous Ses assaillants. Il s'avança pour combattre, la lame au clair, lorsqu'une personne sembla l'appeler au loin, mais l'exclamation était trop faible pour le tirer du charme dont il était prisonnier. Il n'y fit pas attention et commença à se battre, défaisant rapidement ses opposants. Il allait tuer leur chef, un jeune homme à la chevelure brune mi-longue, et son épée était en train de tomber lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la personne devenir plus forte. Il se sentit pris de violents tremblements puis tout devint flou autour de lui.

« Seifer ? Seifer, bordel, réveille-toi ! »

Le jeune homme blond ainsi appelé ouvrit soudainement les yeux en se redressant brutalement, faisant sursauter Irvine qui le tenait par les épaules, manifestement en train de le secouer pour le réveiller. Dans la pénombre de la chambre où il dormait encore quelques minutes plus tôt, le sniper distingua les traits tirés et hagards de son vis-à-vis qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de là où il se trouvait et qui paraissait complètement perdu. Apparemment, le rêve de l'épéiste - ou plutôt son cauchemar - avait été suffisamment profond pour forcer le roux à le secouer comme un prunier pour qu'il en sortît. Le gunbladiste leva une main tremblante jusqu'à son front moite pour en écarter ses cheveux rendus collants par la sueur. Resserrant son poing autour de quelques mèches de sa chevelure dorée, il tenta de calmer sa respiration haletante et les battements frénétiques de son coeur. Il soupira de manière presque imperceptible, mais qui ne cachait pas son mal-être, avant de relever la tête et de croiser le regard inquiet d'Irvine dont la main lui broyait gentiment l'épaule en un geste de réconfort. Le roux observa un peu tristement le blond. Non, il n'aimait pas du tout le voir dans cet état. Il avait entendu Seifer bouger et gémir dans son sommeil, au point d'en être réveillé. Il avait hésité à intervenir et à tirer le jeune homme de son cauchemar jusqu'au moment où il vit des larmes glisser le long des joues de l'épéiste. À partir de là, il n'avait plus attendu et avait franchi en trois grandes enjambées l'espace qui séparait son lit de celui de l'endormi puis l'avait appelé, espérant ainsi le sortir des bras de Morphée. Voyant que cela n'était pas suffisant pour tirer Seifer de sa transe, il l'avait alors secoué pour le réveiller, tout en s'inquiétant de plus en plus pour son ami. Et là, devant le tableau misérable de Seifer en train de grelotter de fatigue et d'horreur, Irvine se sentait totalement désemparé. Il n'avait jamais vu l'autre dans un tel état de faiblesse et de vulnérabilité, c'était juste totalement anormal ! Le blond était égocentrique, violent mais surtout très fort. Il restait néanmoins un être humain et, malgré tout, il n'était pas encore complètement sorti de l'adolescence. Le roux se mordit les lèvres. Évidemment que Seifer se sentait coupable de tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre, même si il avait été entièrement contrôlé par Ultimécia et, en tant que tel, pas responsable des actes qu'il avait commis. Mais pour le blond, ça n'atténuait pas la culpabilité. Irvine passa timidement un bras autour des épaules du plus âgé et le serra contre lui quelques minutes trop courtes, jusqu'à ce que son vis-à-vis ne se dégage avec une maladresse un peu brutale. Il devait se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise de s'être laissé aller ainsi, lui qui tentait toujours d'avoir l'air fort. Le jeune homme blond fixa un moment le sol avant de relever la tête et de croiser le regard d'Irvine, un air résolu plaqué au visage. Le message était clair : « Ne parle pas de ce qui vient de se passer. ». Mais Irvine ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Non, il n'allait pas laisser Seifer seul avec ses démons, pas après avoir vu l'état dans lequel ça le mettait. Il ouvrait la bouche pour protester lorsque le gunbladiste lui coupa la parole.

« On ferait mieux de retourner dormir. La mission continue demain. »

Ah oui, bordel, c'était vrai ! Irvine était si concentré sur l'état de Seifer qu'il en avait oublié la mission qu'il était censé accomplir avec le blond. Le roux soupira. Depuis plusieurs jours, ils aidaient la police de Laguna à traquer des trafiquants de drogue esthariens car leurs gardes du corps s'étaient montrés suffisamment coriaces pour supprimer les simples soldats envoyés arrêter leurs patrons. Le président avait alors fait appel aux Seeds, ce qui fit que Seifer et Irvine furent envoyés sur cette mission. Comme l'épéiste l'avait judicieusement fait remarquer, ils allaient probablement être obligés de tuer les mercenaires, qui ne se laisseraient sûrement pas capturés vivants. Bah, Laguna n'avait pas précisé qu'il les voulait en vie. Les deux jeunes gens étaient même sûrs qu'il serait ravi de les voir disparaître définitivement du paysage. Le vieux ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de sa ville et de ses habitants. La traque des deux Seeds durait déjà depuis plusieurs jours et les avait menés loin au nord d'Esthar, dans une petite ville un peu perdue, mais très discrète. Idéale pour qui voulait se faire oublier. Malheureusement pour les trafiquants, les Seeds n'avaient pas l'habitude de relâcher leurs proies, sauf si un contre-ordre les y obligeait. Les deux jeunes gens et les quelques policiers, dirigés par Kyros qui les accompagnaient s'étaient arrêtés dans ce petit village pour se reposer, car ils manquaient tous cruellement de sommeil. Irvine soupira. Si Seifer se mettait en plus à faire des cauchemars, sûr qu'ils allaient avoir du mal à se reposer convenablement. Et la journée de demain s'annonçait déjà suffisamment dure, le roux n'avait pas besoin en plus d'un partenaire complètement crevé sur le terrain. Le tireur d'élite hésita quelques instants avant de soulever les draps et de se glisser dans le lit à côté du blond, provoquant un sursaut de surprise chez celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel d'Hyne ?  
- Ça t'aidera à dormir tranquille, tu ne serviras à rien demain si tu ne dors pas maintenant, répondit très vite l'interrogé. Et puis, chuis trop fatigué pour rejoindre mon lit.  
-... Nuit. »

L'épéiste calla confortablement son dos contre le torse d'Irvine (vue l'étroitesse du lit, les deux jeunes gens étaient bien serrés) puis rejoignit rapidement les bras de Morphée, trop épuisé par son cauchemar pour ne serait-ce que songer à protester contre la décision d'Irvine. Celui-ci devait d'ailleurs avouer qu'il avait plus ou moins menti sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à accomplir un tel geste. En fait, il n'avait pas tellement menti. Les deux raisons qu'il avait données étaient vraies, c'était juste qu'il n'avait pas dit la principale. Son estomac s'amusait toujours à faire des triples sauts périlleux à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la même pièce que Seifer et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait dès qu'il croisait le regard émeraude si charismatique du jeune homme. Et là, à le voir ainsi si vulnérable, si fragile, son coeur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et l'envie farouche de le protéger montait inexorablement en lui. Le roux sortit de ses pensées et redescendit sur Done pour se perdre dans la contemplation du garçon qui le perturbait tant. Doux euphémisme pour dire qu'il l'aimait, trois petits mots que le sniper n'avait pas l'habitude de penser, lui qui virevoltait toujours de conquête en conquête et que le gunbladiste n'avait pas non plus l'habitude d'entendre. Pour l'instant, Irvine ne distinguait de Seifer que le haut de son dos, sa nuque si tentante et sa courte chevelure dorée, bien qu'il la laissât pousser depuis quelques temps. Quelques mèches se collaient à son cou, attirant le regard du châtain sur cette partie de l'anatomie du bel endormi. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, ses cheveux avaient la couleur de l'or sombre. Le tireur d'élite laissa son regard remonter le long de la courbe de la nuque si attirante qu'il avait en face de lui et se perdre dans la masse soyeuse de la chevelure de l'épéiste. Il se demanda si ses cheveux étaient aussi doux qu'ils le paraissaient, si il pouvait passer ses doigts dedans pour le vérifier, si Seifer se réveillerait si il le faisait et surtout quelle sensation ça lui ferait. Irvine mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, avant de toucher d'une main timide et tremblante la chevelure blonde. Voyant que Seifer ne se réveillait pas, il s'enhardit et laissa ses doigts glisser entre les mèches dorées. Hyne, que les cheveux de l'épéiste étaient doux ! L'auburn délaissa ensuite la chevelure de son ami pour laisser ses mains s'aventurer sur la nuque et le haut du dos de l'endormi. Il déposa un léger baiser dans le cou, respirant l'odeur chaude et cuivrée qui s'en dégageait et la savourant avec un délice infini. C'était dur de se retenir pour ne pas aller plus loin, mais Irvine se doutait que Seifer ne serait pas très spécialement heureux de se réveiller pour se rendre compte que l'autre profitait de son sommeil pour assouvir quelques uns de ses fantasmes. Le roux grimaça. Dit comme ça, il avait l'air d'un vrai pervers. Il soupira. Ce serait bien qu'il pense à dormir. Ça serait vraiment stupide que lui soit claqué le lendemain après avoir insisté pour que Seifer se repose. Avec un instant d'hésitation, il passa un bras autour de la taille du blond et l'enlaça avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Lorsque Seifer se réveilla le lendemain matin à l'aube à cause d'un poids sur sa poitrine, il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou. Il bougea doucement afin de se retrouver face à la source de cette perturbation pour ouvrir de grands yeux en tombant nez à nez avec Irvine qui était encore endormi. Pardon ? Il s'était passé quoi la veille ? Les battements de coeur de Seifer se calmèrent lorsqu'il se rappela l'enchaînement des événements. Il avait par ailleurs étonnement bien dormi dans les bras du roux, bien mieux que depuis des mois. Le jeune homme rougit légèrement lorsque son regard tomba sur leurs deux mains enlacées. Apparemment, Irvine avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pendant son sommeil, lui avait dû saisir une des mains du sniper et la serrer sans s'en rendre compte. Le blond se mordilla doucement les lèvres. Plutôt gênant comme situation, surtout si Irvine se levait maintenant. L'épéiste se dégagea gentiment et sans à-coups de l'étreinte pour éviter de réveiller le dormeur. Cependant le tireur était un mercenaire surentraîné et, malgré tous ses efforts, Seifer bougea suffisamment pour déranger le roux dans son sommeil. Irvine se réveilla en baillant et en clignant des yeux et sourit à Seifer sans la moindre gêne devant leur position. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient ainsi plus l'air d'amants que de simples amis, mais cela ne dérangeait absolument pas le rouquin qui se leva tranquillement, avant de se tourner vers le blond, encore au lit.

« Tu devrais te lever, les hommes de Laguna ne vont pas tarder à venir nous chercher.  
- Ouais, soupira l'épéiste en commençant à s'habiller. J'espère qu'on aura fini ce soir.  
- Ça devrait normalement. Ils vont boucler les trafiquants et nous, on est là pour empêcher que les gardes du corps les descendent. Kyros et ses hommes ramèneront ces pourris à Esthar dans la soirée.  
- Mouais, je ne sais pas si on pourra facilement arrêter les gardes du corps. Ils vont probablement être assez chiants. Enfin, on verra. »

Les deux jeunes gens descendirent l'escalier pour tomber nez à nez avec Kyros, qui venait apparemment les chercher. Le bel afro leur sourit sincèrement en guise de salut, avant de les entraîner à sa suite jusqu'à la salle à manger, où le groupe se restaura et peaufina les derniers détails de leur plan, somme toute très simple. Les policiers et Kyros se chargeraient d'arrêter les trafiquants, tandis que les deux Seeds empêcheraient leurs gardes du corps de faire la peau des hommes de Laguna. L'ensemble se dirigea discrètement vers le repaire des malfaiteurs. Arrivés là-bas, les deux jeunes mercenaires se faufilèrent silencieusement à l'intérieur de la bâtisse par une fenêtre ouverte avant d'aller ouvrir la porte pour permettre aux autres de rentrer. Kyros hocha la tête en voyant que les deux Seeds avaient réussi la première partie de la mission puis leur fit un signe de la main pour leur indiquer de passer au second stade, c'est à dire la neutralisation des gardes du corps. Le groupe entier se déplaça prudemment à travers toute la maison jusqu'au jardin, pour apercevoir les mercenaires embauchés par les trafiquants les regarder froidement tandis que leurs patrons étaient prostrés dans un coin, à moitié morts de peur. Seifer renifla d'un air dédaigneux en voyant ces « caïds » totalement terrifiés. Enfin, c'était pas tout, mais lui et Irvine avaient du boulot. Le chef des tueurs à gages leur sourit d'un air glacial avant de tourner des talons et de s'enfuir avec ses deux partenaires par une porte qui menait vers la forêt. Le message était clair. Il mettait au défi les deux jeunes Seeds de battre son groupe sur leur terrain. Seifer leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Ils allaient devoir leur courir après et les affronter dans un endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais qui était familier à leurs adversaires. Il croisa le regard d'Irvine qui avait tiré la même conclusion que lui. Ils étaient bien dans la merde, cependant ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les deux jeunes gens firent un signe de la tête pour indiquer à Kyros qu'ils s'occupaient des trois qui venaient de partir. Le noir les regarda se mettre en chasse avec une certaine appréhension. Les deux Seeds étaient très forts et avaient surmontés beaucoup d'obstacles, mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Seifer, une fois entré dans les sous-bois, jura très vulgairement. L'endroit était très sombre, relativement dense et parfait pour les embuscades. Irvine le poussa légèrement dans le dos pour le faire avancer et il se souvint que le tireur était parfaitement capable de le couvrir en cas de problème. Les deux garçons progressaient le plus discrètement possible parmi les branches tombées au sol et les fougères, Seifer ouvrant la marche, Hypérion à la main, lorsque le roux aperçut l'éclat luisant d'un canon de revolver briller brusquement entre les arbres et vit un doigt appuyer lentement sur la gâchette. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il hurla à l'épéiste de se baisser. De toute façon, ils avaient déjà été repérés donc ils n'avaient plus vraiment besoin de rester discrets. Seifer aperçut le danger au dernier moment et plongea vers la droite. La balle le frôla et lui entailla la hanche, faisant couler une bonne quantité de sang. Irvine répliqua aussitôt et abattit le premier tireur, pendant que le gunbladiste contournait les obstacles pour atteindre les deux autres mercenaires, qui l'accueillirent en tirant leurs épées bâtardes et en se ruant vers le Seed. Le manieur d'Hypérion évita sans mal leurs premières attaques, se fendit d'estoc et frappa à mort le premier de ses assaillants. Le second adversaire profita du fait que le jeune homme lui tournait le dos pour tenter de le tuer, lorsque Irvine lui tira une balle dans l'épaule. Seifer se retourna et frappa de taille son ennemi, l'achevant sans pitié. Le roux le rejoignit rapidement et examina sa blessure qui saignait encore légèrement. Il allait jeter un rapide sort de soin pour la refermer lorsque le blond l'arrêta. Bordel d'Hyne, Seifer faisait chier à détester à ce point qu'on utilise la magie sur lui. Enfin bon, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Les deux jeunes gens vérifièrent que leurs ennemis étaient bien morts avant d'abandonner leurs cadavres aux monstres sans sourciller. À partir du moment où ils avaient remplis leur mission et où rien ne pouvait compromettre la BGU, ce n'était plus leur affaire.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la maison plusieurs heures après l'avoir quittée, Kyros les informa que lui et ses hommes repartaient directement pour Esthar dans l'heure qui suivait mais qu'eux pouvaient rester ici pour la nuit. Irvine annonça tranquillement qu'ils dormiraient dans la même auberge que la veille, s'attirant par là un regard noir de la part de son coéquipier qui aurait aimé pouvoir aussi donner son avis. Mais le roux n'y fit pas attention. Seifer avait besoin de soin, quoiqu'il en dise, et surtout il savait qu'une fois de retour à la BGU, le blond se refermerait complètement sur lui-même et qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais le fin mot sur ses cauchemars. Et leur retour à la maison signifiait aussi qu'il ne pourrait plus voir l'autre jeune homme dormir et c'était un spectacle qu'il appréciait trop pour ne pas vouloir en profiter une dernière fois. Seifer hocha sèchement la tête en direction de Kyros avant de se détourner et de partir, obligeant Irvine à presser le pas pour le rattraper. Le black sourit discrètement, secrètement amusé par le manège des deux jeunes gens, avant de se tourner vers ses hommes pour régler les derniers détails de l'opération de rapatriement. Il allait bientôt partir pour Esthar avec les siens et les prisonniers et ce qu'allaient faire les deux Seeds ne le concernait pas, même si il avait sa petite idée sur la manière dont risquaient de tourner les choses.

Seifer passa les heures qui précédèrent la tombée de la nuit à bouder dehors de façon assez puérile d'après Irvine, mais qui n'osa pourtant pas le remarquer à haute voix. Le blond sentait sa hanche le tirailler désagréablement, mais il n'avait aucune envie que le tireur d'élite le soigne. Et il ne voulait pas non plus bouger, il aimait bien la vue qu'il avait et il devait réfléchir à certaines choses. Comme pourquoi il avait aussi bien dormi la veille dans les bras du roux, pourquoi il lui avait pris la main dans son sommeil et pourquoi il avait été aussi gêné le lendemain matin. Et les réponses qu'il obtenait à ses questions ne lui plaisaient pas franchement. Seifer soupira une dernière fois avant de regagner sa chambre d'hôtel, où Irvine l'attendait. Le roux le soigna calmement, sans écouter ses protestations. La plaie était encore vilaine mais ne saignait plus depuis longtemps et avait commencé à se refermer. Ça ne ferait qu'une cicatrice de plus dans la collection déjà impressionnante du jeune homme. Une fois la blessure soignée, les jeunes gens regagnèrent leurs lits, avec chacun l'appréhension de ce qu'il allait se passer ce soir. Seifer se mordit les lèvres, sachant parfaitement que ses cauchemars reviendraient (ils revenaient toujours chaque soir) et ne voulant pas se montrer une nouvelle fois faible devant son camarade. Il se coucha en lui tournant le dos et se retrouva face à la fenêtre, par laquelle il pouvait voir la lune briller faiblement. La pâle lueur de l'astre le berçant doucement, il rejoignit sans même sans rendre compte les bras de Morphée et cauchemarda à nouveau pour se faire encore une fois réveiller par Irvine. Le jeune homme n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, trop inquiet à l'idée que Seifer puisse s'égarer à nouveau dans une rêverie terrifiante. Lorsqu'il avait vu le corps du blond se crisper dans son sommeil, il n'avait ,cette fois-ci, pas hésité avant d'aller le tirer de sa transe. Le blond hoqueta et se mit à trembler au point que le sniper crût qu'il allait faire une crise d'angoisse. Puis des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin des grands yeux verts pour finir par dévaler le long des joues du jeune homme. Irvine sentit son ventre se tordre douloureusement, avant de lever la main pour essuyer tendrement l'eau salée qui coulait le long des pommettes de son ami. Le sentant nerveux, le roux prit tendrement le menton du blond pour lui faire relever la tête et lui donna un de ses fameux baisers "spécial Kinnéas", avant de le renverser sur le lit. Hyne, que Seifer était beau avec les pommettes rougies par la gêne et les lèvres gonflées par le baiser que le sniper lui avait imposé. Les mains du plus jeune coururent sur le corps en dessous d'elles, ouvrirent le gilet bleu qui leur faisait obstacle, caressèrent voluptueusement la peau offerte et s'arrêtèrent au niveau de la ceinture, faisant gémir le mercenaire blond.

« Chut, le réprimanda gentiment Irvine. Tu veux arrêter maintenant ?  
- Non, continue... »

Le rouquin sourit avant de déposer des baisers papillons dans le cou et sur les épaules de Seifer. Les mains de l'épéiste se perdirent dans ses cheveux, avant de lui enlever son haut et de descendre le long de ses flans et de son dos. Puis les deux garçons se sourirent et plus rien d'autre n'exista pour Irvine que le jeune homme en dessous de lui, que son odeur enivrante, que ses mains étonnement douces pour un manieur de Gunblade et que le désir et le plaisir dans ses yeux. Lorsque son univers implosa et qu'il s'effondra encore légèrement ébloui sur le corps sous lui, la seule chose qu'Irvine put dire fut :

« Je t'aime. »

Et à sa grande surprise, Seifer se blottit plus étroitement contre lui et murmura :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

Nied : c'est niais la fin. Ils font un peu ooc, je trouve. Enfin surtout Seifer.  
Seifer : Je ne chiale pas, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi, je suis pas ce genre de truc romantique, évidemment que c'est un OOC, bordel.  
Nied : Language, Seifer ! Ou je sors mon parapluie vert pomme. Alors, sage ?  
Seifer (gromelle dans son coin.) : Ya pas un truc qui interdit les auteurs de torturer leurs persos ?  
Nied (grand sourire) : Malheureusement pour toi, nan. Et puis, rappelle-toi que je peux faire bien pire. ^_^  
Seifer : Te connaissant, j'en doute pas.  
Nied : Et dis-toi que c'est parce que je t'aime bien que je fais ça.  
Seifer : Tu peux pas m'aimer un peu moins, dans ce cas ?

Après, tout le pataclès sur les reviews, vous connaissez, hein, je vais pas vous le refaire à chaque fois. Oubliez juste pas que j'ai mon parapluie vert sous la main au cas où...


	4. D comme Douches communes

**Disclamer :** toujours pas n'a moi, ces deux canons ambulants... Snif, un jour je serai Square Enix à la place de Square Enix et je pourrais les avoir ! (rire démoniaque)

**Note :** Petit souvenir de colo qui revient me traumatiser pendant la nuit. Et je me réveille vers minuit avec ce one-shot en tête. Enfin, pas si traumatisant que ça, le souvenir, vu que j'ai activement participé à la bataille. Pour mon excuse, j'avais douze ans. :D

Et j'ai eu la mention bien (plus la mention européenne) à mon bac avec une moyenne de 15.50 ! ;) I'm happy !

* * *

Ce que je déteste le plus dans le fait d'être encore un cadet à la BGU, c'est de devoir aller aux douches communes pour me laver. Le type qui a inventé cette torture devait vraiment haïr le genre humain et les mecs qui ont construit l'université de Balamb étaient trop radins pour mettre des salles d'eau dans chaque chambre, alors les étudiants doivent se contenter de ces saloperies de douches communes. Seuls les Seeds et les membres de l'administration ont le privilège d'avoir droit à une salle de bain personnelle. Sur ce point, je regrette d'avoir quitté la GGU, au moins là-bas, les étudiants avaient le droit à une salle de bain qu'ils partageaient avec juste une ou deux personnes et c'était bien mieux. Je déteste les douches communes et les lundis matins, parce que c'est le pire jour de la semaine, puisque premièrement les cours reprennent et que deuxièmement, on a très peu de temps pour se laver le matin. Et bien évidemment, tous les idiots se ruent sous les jets d'eau dans un chahut et un vacarme indescriptible. Ça hurle comme des gosses, alors qu'ils ont entre seize et dix-huit ans, ça se bouscule, ça se jette des trucs au visage, le plus généralement des savons ou des gants, ça balance de l'eau froide partout pour emmerder les copains... Une fois, je me suis pris je sais pas quoi dans les cheveux (et je ne veux toujours pas savoir ce que c'était) et vu leur longueur, ça m'a pris une bonne dizaine de minutes pour faire partir le liquide collant qu'ils m'ont mis dedans. J'ai alors le choix soit de les rejoindre et de me laver au milieu de tout ce joyaux bordel, soit j'attends et dans ce cas, je me lave les trois quarts du temps à l'eau froide, parce que les autres ont pris toute l'eau chaude. Au moins, ça me réveille. En plus, il faut supporter les commentaires et les discussions débiles des gens. Et devinez à quoi s'amusent ces jeunes hommes pleins d'hormones, si tôt le matin ? À comparer leurs virilités respectives ou leurs prouesses au lit, tiens. Et ils en sont fiers, bien sûr. J'ai parfois franchement envie de me pendre devant de tels déballages de stupidité. Oui, je sais, avant Ultimécia, j'aurais probablement agi comme ces crétins décérébrés. Mais il faut croire que les gens sont capables de changer. En tout cas moi, je l'ai fait même si ces idiots mous du bulbe sont restés figés à l'âge de pierre. Je sais, c'est mesquin mais leurs cris me tapent sur les nerfs. J'ai l'impression d'être au milieu d'un troupeau de Zells sous caféine. Il ne faut jamais laisser Zell boire du café. Trop horrible. C'était vraiment ni fait ni à refaire.

Pour en revenir à l'instant présent, il y a deux gogols qui se sont amusés à faire une bataille de savon, qui a bien sûr dégénérée et s'est généralisée. Une fois qu'ils ont manqué de munitions, tous ces imbéciles heureux ont dégagé le plancher, laissant derrière eux la salle transformée en un champ de bataille. Je déteste vraiment les douches communes mais au moins je peux maintenant me laver tranquillement et seul.

Ah non, peux pas finalement. Je fronce les sourcils en percevant le bruit de quelqu'un qui court dans le couloir. Encore un qui n'a pas vu l'heure ? Je lève les yeux lorsque je l'entends entrer après avoir stoppé sa course grâce au chambranle de la porte. Je remarque, surpris, qu'il s'agit de Seifer. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois dans les douches communes, mais il est vrai que lui aussi est encore un cadet. Étonnement je me sens un peu moins seul lorsque je le vois se glisser sous le pommeau de douche et se crisper car l'eau qui s'écoule est froide. Oui, il n'y a plus d'eau chaude, mais nous sommes tous les deux logés à la même enseigne. Je lui souris et lui fait remarquer sa présence assez inhabituelle. Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre, prononcée d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

« D'habitude je me douche plus tôt que le reste des idiots.  
- Tu dois te lever tôt.  
- Généralement vers les six heures du matin. Tu comprends pourquoi je veux à ce point devenir Seed ?  
- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas réveillé, aujourd'hui ? je lui demande, amusé par sa capacité à ironiser.  
- Parce que mon réveil n'a pas du tout aimé le fait que je le balance contre le mur, hier. »

Nous nous sourions, amusés par l'échange et de bien meilleure humeur qu'avant. Et je déteste un peu moins les douches communes maintenant que je sais qu'il y a aussi Seifer.

Le jour suivant, j'applique le conseil de Seifer et me rends plus tôt aux douches. Le seul qui y soit déjà est bien évidemment le blond, qui relève la tête quand je m'installe à côté de lui.

« Je dérange ?  
- Les douches sont pour tout le monde, Kinnéas, » me répond-il en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air légèrement amusé. Ma présence ne semble pas le déranger.

Pendant que je me lave, j'en profite pour le regarder discrètement. Entièrement pris par sa toilette (et ne pensant sûrement pas que je puisse le mater) il ne remarque pas l'inspection dont il est victime, heureusement pour moi car je n'ai pas spécialement envie de mourir si jeune. J'abuse honteusement de la situation et je dois bien avouer que je comprends l'attrait qu'ont beaucoup de filles (et aussi un certain nombre de garçon, soyons honnêtes) pour lui. Une splendide chevelure dorée comme on en fait peu, un visage magnifique aux traits étrangement féminins (surtout ses yeux et ses cils. Hyne, il a de vrais cils de fille ! ), des épaules fortes, des muscles puissants mais qui restent discrets, un corps maigre aux proportions harmonieuses, un ventre plat et ferme, de longues mains fines... C'est vraiment un magnifique étalon que n'importe quel cow-boy rêverait de chevaucher. Je rougis brusquement en me rendant compte à quel point mes pensées s'égarent vers une pente qui se révèle tout aussi plaisante que glissante. Je ne peux quand même pas fantasmer sur le corps d'un de mes amis, non ? Si, apparemment, c'est bien ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais si c'est comme ça tous les matins, je sens que je vais cependant me mettre à aimer les douches communes.

Je crois que le fragile équilibre de ma cohabitation avec Seifer entre mes fantasmes et la réalité ne va durer que deux semaines. Seifer vient de me prendre en flagrant délit de matage. Il faut croire qu'avec le temps, je suis devenu moins discret. Il y a en tout cas quelque chose de cocasse dans la situation. Le blond en face de moi à l'air bien sonné par sa découverte, la bouché à moitié entrouverte et une lueur d'incompréhension totale au fond de ses si jolis yeux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemble un peu à un chocobo qui se serait pris un arbre, avec la tête qu'il tire. Il est aussi gêné, les joues délicatement rosies et ça c'est vraiment trop mignon. Sans hésiter je me lance et je l'embrasse. De toute façon, je me suis déjà fait griller, alors autant en profiter pour trouver la réponse à une des questions qui me taraudent tant : « Est-ce que ses lèvres sont aussi douces qu'elles en ont l'air ? ». Je peux vous certifier que oui. Elles sont douces, bien qu'un peu sèches et elles sont divinement tièdes. Seifer réagit brusquement en enroulant ses bras autour de mon coup et il se serre contre moi, quémandant l'accès à ma bouche, que je lui cède bien volontiers. J'entrouvre les lèvres et sa langue mutine passe immédiatement et vient taquiner la mienne. Il est en train de reprendre le dessus et comme je déteste ça, je le plaque contre le mur et je reprends le contrôle du baiser. J'entends Seifer gémir contre mes lèvres et je souris, profondément satisfait. Le carrelage du mur est glacial et après la chaleur de la douche, ça le fait frissonner. Je sens ses tremblements remonter le long de son corps et se propager au mien. C'est délicieux, c'est interdit et divin. On est collé l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau et nos deux corps enlacés ne semblent former plus qu'un seul corps, fondus comme ils le sont par d'exquises caresses. Les bras de Seifer sont passés autour de ma taille et ses mains remontent le long de mon dos, effleurent ma peau et laissent derrière elles des traînées brûlantes, se crispant parfois lorsqu'un frisson particulièrement intense le parcourt. La violence sous-jacente contenue dans ce baiser n'est pas si contenue que ça, ses ongles griffent mon dos, j'agrippe si fort ses hanches que je vais y laisser des bleus et je lui ai à moitié explosé le dos lorsque je l'ai plaqué contre le mur. Mais on s'en fout de tout ça, tout comme on s'en fout des premiers parmi les autres qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Ils peuvent bien crever là la bouche ouverte, tant que je peux garder mes lèvres contre celles de Seifer, plus rien n'a d'importance pour moi. Mais il faut bien malheureusement qu'on se sépare, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre notre souffle. Seifer halète légèrement, les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées par le plaisir et par le baiser. On se sourit avant de sortir des douches pour regagner ma chambre afin de continuer ce qui vient de se passer. Qui a dit que je détestais les douches communes ? Je les adore, maintenant.

* * *

Y sont mignons, hein ? Bon, je laisse la place à Mamour.

Seifer : J'ai un nom, tu sais ? Bon, sinon, vous connaissez le principe des reviews, faut cliquer sur le petit bouton vert en bas et dire si vous avez aimé, pas aimé, si vous lui envoyez des fleurs ou des tomates. (personnellement, je penche pour les tomates...) Et vous connaissez la menace, le parapluie vert pomme et tout ça. (/se tourne vers Nied/) C'est bon, là ?

Nied ( avec le parapluie vert pomme déjà évoqué ci-dessus à la main) : Vi parfait ! Mais mets-y plus d'entrain la prochaine fois !


	5. E comme Enfance

**Disclamer :** Encore à Square Enix. Je les emprunte juste.

**Note :** C'est neuneu et même mièvre à mort, mais ils sont tellement choupinets qu'on leur pardonne.

* * *

« Aujourd'hui c'est la fête du printemps, mes chéris ! » Annonça la gouvernante à un groupe d'enfants surexcités par cette journée spéciale et par l'orage qui approchait. La fête du printemps qui célébrait le premier jour de la saison était un jour joyeux et festif, où on s'amusait et on jouait afin d'attirer les faveurs d'Hyne pour qu'il offre aux hommes des récoltes abondantes et des naissances heureuses. Symboliquement, chaque village ou chaque famille organisait un « mariage » qui durait le temps des festivités. Le (ou la) premier(ère) marié(e) était désigné(e) au hasard par un jeu et il devait choisir l'élu(_e_) de son cœur.

Édéa sourit en voyant le spectacle que lui offraient ces enfants qu'elle aimait comme ses propres petits. La veille, ils avaient décoré la salle à manger de bouquets de fleurs, de couronnes tressées et de dessins représentant une nature florissante et épanouie comme la coutume le dictait. Les deux plus grands garçons, Seifer et Irvine, avaient même tendu un grand drap blanc au mur, sur lequel les filles avaient accroché des attrapeurs de mauvais rêves faits de plumes multicolores et des porte-prières. Et maintenant, tous ses adorables petits monstres attendaient sagement autour de la table pour manger le gâteau traditionnel, dans lequel était cachée la fève qui désignait l'amoureux du jour.

« Il faut que le plus jeune aille sous la table, leur rappela-t-elle en souriant.  
- Allez, Irvine dépêche-toi, ordonna Selphie en gigotant sur sa chaise, impatiente.  
- Oui, oui c'est bon, j'y vais, répondit le roux en disparaissant sous la table. C'est pas juste d'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est toujours le plus jeune ? Ça peut pas être le plus grand, pour une fois ? râla-t-il. Aïeuh, Seifer tu fais mal, » se plaignit-il après avoir reçu un coup de pied du blondinet plus âgé.  
- Arrête ça, Seifer, le gronda tendrement la gouvernante, incapable d'être réellement dure avec ce si adorable garçon. Pour qui la part, Irvine ?  
- Selphie.  
- Et celle-ci ?  
- Quistis. »

La répartition continua jusqu'à ce que chacun ait sa part. Irvine avait choisi pour lui la dernière disponible, comme à chaque fois, et commençait à la manger lorsqu'il croqua quelque chose de dur, se faisant mal aux dents. Il venait de tomber sur la fève, qu'il exhiba fièrement devant tout le monde, provoquant les râlements de Zell, dépité de ne pas l'avoir eue.

« Tu dois maintenant choisir ta fiancée, annonça Édéa en souriant.  
- Je veux Seifer, » déclara gravement le petit garçon en embrassant sur la joue sa « fiancée », provoquant un silence stupéfait dans la salle. Selphie se mit à bouder, déçue de ne pas avoir été choisie, tandis que Zell et Squall regardaient d'un air stupéfait Seifer qui, dégoûté, se frottait la joue avec sa manche là où Irvine l'avait embrassé.

« Tu ne peux pas choisir un garçon, protesta Quistis du haut de ses neuf ans.  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Répliqua le roux, en resserrant sa prise sur le poignet du blond qu'il tenait. C'est lui que je veux. Tu dis ça juste parce que tu es jalouse, c'est tout, na ! Ajouta-t-il en lui tirant la langue.  
- Gouvernante, dites-lui que j'ai raison ! » gémit la petite fille en agitant ses jambes sous la table.

La jeune femme hésita. Comment pouvait-elle leur expliquer l'implication du choix d'Irvine, fait en toute innocence, et la signification des paroles de Quistis ? La petite blonde avait probablement dit ça parce que, dans toutes les histoires qu'elle avait lues, le prince se mariait avec la princesse et non avec un autre garçon. La gouvernante vit la main de Seifer se glisser discrètement dans celle d'Irvine. Elle sourit devant ce spectacle si mignon, avant de faire un signe de dénégation à Quistis.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie, si Irvine choisit Seifer. L'important, c'est qu'il désigne la personne avec laquelle il souhaite être. Vous venez, les deux garçons ? Je dois vous nouer le ruban rituel. »

Comme le désirait la tradition, Édéa noua autour de chaque poignet droit des deux garçons un joli ruban rouge sur lequel était brodé le nom de l'année correspondante. Ravi, Irvine se tourna vers Seifer et lui fit un bisou sur le nez.

« Voilà, maintenant tu es à moi pour toute la journée ! » S'exclama le rouquin, inconscient du double sens des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Pour lui, cela signifiait juste qu'ils allaient tous les deux s'amuser toute la journée, sans que personne ne vienne les embêter. Ils avaient tous les droits, même celui de faire toutes les pires bêtises qu'ils pouvaient trouver (enfin presque toutes, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus). Et Seifer avait vraiment une bonne imagination dès qu'il s'agissait d'élaborer des plans géniaux (selon le critère des enfants. Beaucoup plus tard, tout le monde serait d'accord pour admettre que c'étaient plus des coups foireux qu'autre chose). Comme la fois où ils avaient suspendu la Barbie de Quistis au-dessus du poêle pour voir si elle allait fondre. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs faits prendre et avaient été sévèrement punis ce jour-là, mais aucun des deux ne regrettait cette bêtise. Ils avaient pu s'amuser à faire de la « chirurgie plastique » ce jour-là. La tête qu'avait faite la Gouvernante lorsque le blond lui avait sorti ça avait d'ailleurs été impayable. Mais pour le moment, les réjouissances étaient ailleurs. Joyeusement, Irvine attrapa Seifer par la main, le tira derrière lui et ils quittèrent la salle en courant.

« Viens Seifer, on va à la plage ! » Piaula le roux d'une petite voix ravie, tandis que le léger bruit de leurs pas décroissait rapidement. Édéa leva les yeux au ciel en pensant que les autres ne risquaient pas de revoir de si tôt les deux garçons. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier Hyne que ses deux enfants lui reviennent en vie et si possible en un seul morceau. Les connaissant, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Seifer et Irvine, conformément au souhait du petit rouquin, se rendirent sur la plage, une courte bande de sable fin coincée entre deux falaises et qui bordait la mer. Les jeunes enfants ramassèrent des galets sur le sol encore humide de la précédente marée et s'amusèrent quelques instants à faire des ricochets. Puis ils enlevèrent timidement leurs chaussures et leurs pantalons pour finalement tremper leurs pieds dans l'eau glaciale de la saison. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'en haut des cuisses, s'amusant trop pour ressentir la morsure du froid. Une forte houle agitait la mer et les deux garçons regardaient les eaux se déchaîner sans paraître effrayés par la tempête qui sévissait au large. Ils avaient l'habitude des orages violents qui se déclenchaient à la fin de l'hiver et au début du printemps sur les côtes de l'île. Soudain, une vague plus grosse que les autres les renversa et Irvine se retrouva ballotté par le tonneau, la tête sous l'eau. Il commençait à paniquer, totalement désorienté et ne distinguant plus le bas du haut lorsque deux mains fermes le tirèrent à la surface. Seifer était resté sur ses pieds, habitué aux grosses vagues à force de s'amuser dans la houle de l'océan, et l'avait sorti de l'eau. Les deux enfants grelottaient à cause de leurs vêtements trempés et de la frayeur qu'ils avaient eue, et décidèrent d'un accord tacite de regagner la terre ferme. Ils remirent rapidement les habits qu'ils avaient enlevés avant de se regarder. Leurs vêtements étaient imbibés d'eau de mer et s'ils rentraient dans cet état à la maison, nul doute que la Gouvernante les punirait très sévèrement car ils étaient tous frappés de l'interdiction formelle de se baigner en son absence. Et vu le temps qu'il faisait, ils n'auraient jamais le temps de sécher avant d'arriver à la maison. Irvine, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de lui arriver, reniflait misérablement, la morve au nez. Il voulait rentrer au chaud et rester à l'abri, mais il avait peur de se faire gronder. Soudain, Seifer sourit, heureux d'avoir trouvé la solution à leur problème. Il tira la manche trempée du roux avant de lui montrer le ciel, où des nuages sombres chargés de pluie s'accumulaient.

« Vu le temps qu'il fait, l'orage risque de péter dans moins de dix minutes. Il suffit qu'on reste un peu dehors sous la pluie, la Gouvernante ne remarquera pas qu'on est mouillés parce qu'on est allés dans la mer. Pis c'est sympa, la pluie. »

Irvine sourit, réconforté par l'idée de son aîné. Le blond attrapa son ami par le bras pour l'aider à se relever au moment même où l'orage éclata. Le plus jeune eut un petit cri surpris, tandis que l'autre éclatait de rire avant de tourner comme une toupie en laissant aller sa tête en arrière pour mieux profiter de la pluie. Irvine ne mit pas longtemps avant de se remettre de sa soudaine frayeur et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les deux enfants jouaient sous la pluie, complètement inconscients du reste. Le futur sniper attrapa la main de son copain avant de le tirer derrière lui en une folle course, qui n'avait aucune autre finalité que celle de se laisser gagner par l'ivresse que la vitesse pouvait procurer. Les garçons auraient probablement continué à s'amuser longtemps comme ça, si un soudain éclair ne s'était pas abattu au loin. Irvine n'y fit pas attention, par contre il sentit derrière lui Seifer se figer au même moment que la main de ce dernier broyait la sienne. Intrigué, il se retourna pour faire face au visage livide du blond.

« Tu as peur des éclairs ? lui demanda-t-il, surpris.  
- Nan, même pas vrai, commença à protester son vis-à-vis avant de sursauter une nouvelle fois quand un autre coup de tonnerre retentit dans le ciel.  
- C'pas grave, t'sais, si tu as peur, tenta de le réconforter le roux.  
- J'ai pas peur, cria d'une voix aiguë Seifer. La gouvernante elle dit que c'est un trauma... un tramau... un tramutisme de quand j'étais bébé. »

Un nouvel éclair apparut dans le ciel, faisant trembler le plus âgé. Irvine serra très fort la main de son copain, avant de l'emmener vers la maison.

« Je m'en fiche que t'aimes pas les éclairs. Les autres sont pas obligés de le savoir. Moi, je te protègerai.  
- J'ai pas besoin d'être protégé, renifla Seifer. Plus tard, je serai celui qui protégera tout le monde !  
- Hum, hum... répondit distraitement le roux avant de réfléchir. Dis, tu veux bien être mon amoureux, Seifer ?  
- Tu as déjà Selphie, lui fut-il répondu.  
- Mais c'est une fille ! Elle peut pas être mon amoureux ! Et puis, elle est gentille mais c'est embêtant au bout d'un moment ! Alors tu veux bien ? »

Pour toute réponse, le blond hocha la tête timidement. Irvine poussa un petit cri de joie et noua ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Puis, les deux enfants se donnèrent la main pour rentrer chez eux. Nul doute que les autres allaient être bien surpris par leur décision !

Des années plus tard, dans un meuble en bois moisi d'un vieil orphelinat décrépi, six jeunes gens redécouvraient des souvenirs d'enfance. Une des boites attira particulièrement l'attention d'un grand blond qui l'ouvrit en souriant. Dedans se retrouvaient rangés de petits rubans rouges, noués par couples. Un large sourire radieux vient illuminer le visage du jeune homme, ce qui attira l'attention du roux près de lui. Rouquin que ne tarda pas lui aussi à sourire avant de pêcher une certaine paire de rubans dans la boîte.

« Au final, on s'était quand même fait gronder pour être restés aussi longtemps sous la flotte, remarqua Irvine en souriant à ce souvenir. Tu vois, j'étais déjà amoureux de toi à l'époque.  
- Et déjà à l'époque tu courrais après moi et Selphie, répliqua l'autre.  
- Hé ! protesta le sniper. J'ai fait mon choix maintenant !  
- T'en a fallu du temps, quand même, constata le blond. Juste une petite dizaine d'années.  
- T'es dur, chéri. Et puis, t'étais mignon à l'époque à avoir peur des éclairs. D'ailleurs, t'en as toujours peur.  
- Je pensais que tu allais dire que j'étais toujours mignon, bouda son petit ami.  
- T'es pas mignon, t'es beau, rit doucement son vis-à-vis. Je t'ai toujours aimé, Seif', murmura-t-il doucement. C'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changera.  
- Et après, on dit que c'est moi le romantique ? Je t'aime aussi, crétin de cow-boy. »

Et dans la vieille maison qui contenait tous leurs souvenirs d'enfance, liés désormais par bien plus que deux rubans rouges, les deux enfants qui avaient grandi s'embrassèrent.

* * *

J'aime la logique d'Irvine. "C'est une fille, elle peut pas être mon amoureux." Vraiment chou !  
Verdict ?

Seifer : C'est mièvre ! Et t'aimes me coller des traumatismes sur le dos, sadique !

Nied : j'avoue, j'avoue. Mais c'est tellement mignon que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Seifer : Pour un peu, on verrait de la guimauve, des p'tis anges et des p'tits oiseaux se cognaient dans les coins de partout. C'est dégoulinant de mièvrerie.

Nied : Oui, mais c'est tellement mignon... Je fonds !

Reviews ?


	6. F comme Faute

**Disclamer : **Un jour je serai Square Enix à la place de Square Enix et ils seront tous à moi. (niark, niark, niark !) En attendant je me contente juste de les emprunter en essayant de ne pas trop les user pour que les autres fanficeuses puissent les utiliser.

**Note 1 :** J'ai pas envie de faire de note pour m'expliquer alors j'en fais pas, na ! ( Seifer : Mais quelle gamine... T'es sûre que t'es bien en prépa ? )

Sinon, je remercie flammula, ma bêta lectrice pour tout le travail qu'elle fait en me corrigeant (surtout qu'après vérification, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais laissé pleins de fautes toutes pourries dans mon document.) Puis aussi à Redy et à Squallyboy pour leurs reviews !

* * *

**F... Comme Fautif.**

Irvine se sentait gêné et fautif sous le regard peiné et colérique de Seifer mais il n'osait pas détourner ses yeux de ceux du blond, de crainte de croiser ceux de Quistis et Selphie. Et là, aucun doute sur le fait que les deux jeunes filles devaient être positivement furieuses contre lui. Et il ne voulait pas mourir si jeune. Elles allaient l'étriper… Enfin, si Seifer ne l'avait pas massacré avant, après que la colère ait remplacé la honte et la douleur. Sa fin de journée risquait d'être douloureuse. En même temps, il le méritait vraiment. La nana qu'il embrassait au moment où les autres rentraient dans la salle se tenait crispée à ses côtés, inquiète de l'orage qu'elle pressentait. Hé, c'était pas de sa faute à elle ! Elle ignorait qu'il était maqué le beau rouquin qu'elle draguait ! Elle était nouvelle, personne ne l'avait prévenue qu'il était en couple… Surtout avec un autre mec, canon lui aussi ! C'était vraiment de la concurrence déloyale ! Mais pourquoi les beaux mecs étaient tous gays… ou bi avec un peu de chance ? Elle aurait bien aimé parler, voire même s'excuser mais vu le regard que le blond lui avait lancé avant de se retourner vers son mec, il valait mieux éviter. Elle le vit se mettre en mouvement et rentra la tête dans les épaules, de peur de se prendre un coup. C'était qu'à son avis, même une petite baffe du grand Seifer Almasy devait sérieusement amocher les gens. Mais il ne se passa rien de tout ça et le seul bruit qu'elle entendit fut un claquement de porte. Elle releva la tête prudemment et vit que le jeune homme avait quitté la salle, pour son plus grand soulagement, mais aussi que les deux autres filles la fusillaient du regard. Oups. La plus grande, Quistis si elle se souvenait bien, lui désigna la sortie.

« Tu sors ! Le ton était polaire et pas vraiment engageant, mais la jeune fille fautive tenta quand même de se justifier.  
- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'il était pris, je viens seulement d'intégrer…  
- Dégage ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'autre fille qui prit la parole, une brune du nom de Selphie et qui semblait vouloir lui arracher les yeux de la tête. Sans perdre son temps et sans un regard en arrière, l'inculpée prit la poudre d'escampette et l'attention des deux Seeds se tourna à nouveau vers le pauvre Irvine qui n'en menait pas large. Il fit mine de partir jusqu'à ce que Quistis se plante sur le passage, les mains sur les hanches.

« Pas si vite, Irvine Kinnéas. On a une petite discussion à avoir tous les trois.  
- Heu…  
- Et n'aggrave pas ton cas ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Seifer ?  
- En quoi ça vous regarde ?  
- Parce que quand on brise le cœur de quelqu'un, y a des gens derrière qui en ramassent les morceaux, imbécile ! s'exclama Selphie en bonne petite sœur surprotectrice. Alors j'espère que tu as une bonne explication !  
- C'est elle qui est venue me voir !  
- Et je suppose que tu n'as pas pris la peine de lui dire que tu avais _déjà_ quelqu'un ?  
- Euh…  
- T'es vraiment nul !  
- Je suis désolé…  
- C'est pas à nous qu'il faut dire ça, abruti ! le coupa Quistis d'un ton sec, en bonne grande sœur tyrannique. Et je t'interdis d'aller voir Seifer maintenant, il a besoin d'être tranquille. Et tu as intérêt à trouver quelque chose de convaincant à lui dire, parce que je doute qu'il ait vraiment envie de t'entendre.  
- Tu penses que c'est vraiment foiré entre nous ? demanda alors le cadet d'une toute petite voix désolée ce qui parut calmer (un peu) les filles en furie.  
- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas Irvine, soupira la plus âgée. Seifer réagit parfois de façon inattendue et c'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve dans cette position. Je doute sérieusement de sa réaction. J'imagine qu'il doit se morfondre dans un coin.  
- C'est de ma faute ?  
- Eh bien, étant donné que c'est toi qui l'a trompé, je dirais que oui, lui fit remarquer Selphie encore énervée, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de Quistis.  
- Je ne l'ai pas trompé ! C'était un accident !  
- J'arrive pas à croire que tu arrives à nous sortir une excuse aussi pourrie… C'en est même pas une d'ailleurs !  
- Selphie !  
- Quoi ? fit-elle en se tournant vers la blonde. J'en ai marre que ce type puisse pas s'empêcher de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge !  
- Ne dis pas ça, la réprimanda-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux.  
-Si j'le dis ! J'ai pas envie que Seif' ait le cœur brisé à cause de lui. Bon, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers le principal concerné, tu comptes faire quoi pour recoller les morceaux ?  
- Je sais pas, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre.  
- C'est déjà un bon début, sourit Quistis. Mais je te conseille d'attendre ce soir pour le lui dire. Avec un peu de chance, il se sera un peu calmé.  
- Mouais, en attendant, il va déprimer tout seul dans son coin, ronchonna la brune.  
- Seeelphie… »

Après sa discussion avec les filles (où plutôt son engueulade faite dans les règles de l'art) Irvine passa l'après-midi et la soirée à traîner sans but dans les couloirs, n'osant pas rentrer dans sa chambre de crainte d'y rencontrer Seifer et évita soigneusement tout ceux qui pouvaient être au courant de l'affaire. C'était lâche de sa part, il devait bien l'avouer, mais il avait peur d'entendre Seifer lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus le voir… Et que Raijin et Fujin lui cassent la figure pour lui apprendre à rendre leur chef bien-aimé triste. Évidemment, plus il réfléchissait au problème, moins il y trouvait d'issues favorables et plus il s'imaginait des scénarios catastrophiques. Il ne voulait pas que Seifer le quitte, il ne voulait pas le savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre, il ne voulait pas ne plus jamais pouvoir le voir ou le toucher… Il fut coupé à ce moment là dans ses réflexions par Linoa qui se planta devant lui, un air mauvais inscrit sur ses traits.

« Euh… Salut ? essaya Irvine un peu crispé.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?  
- Euh… Je compr…  
- Ose me sortir que tu ne vois pas ce que je veux dire et je te patafiole, le menaça-t-elle en pointant un doigt fin vers son nez. Alors, tu comptes aller voir Seifer quand ?  
- Depuis quand ce sont tes oignons ?  
- C'est pas ça le problème, répliqua-t-elle en montant dans les aigus. Va immédiatement lui parler ou je te change en grenouille.  
- Tu n'oserais pas !  
- On parie ? Va le voir maintenant !  
- Mais…  
- Non, tout de suite !  
- Bien, chef ! Mais on dirait que l'autoritarisme de Squall a fini par déteindre sur toi.  
- Irviiine…  
- C'est bon, j'y vais… »

Le jeune homme roux s'achemina en direction de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son petit copain en traînant des pieds. Il ne sentait pas, oh non, il ne sentait pas du tout du tout que ça allait bien se passer. Avec un peu de chance, il en sortirait vivant mais il en doutait. Il toqua timidement à la porte de son dortoir mais n'entendant personne lui demander de dégager, il prit le risque d'ouvrir doucement la porte et franchit le seuil de chez lui pour se stopper net. Sur le lit, dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, Seifer le regardait d'un air maussade. Apparemment, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière quand la nuit était tombée. Irvine fit un petit geste de la main, un peu crispé et annonça qu'il allait éclairer la pièce, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire. Il se dirigea vers l'interrupteur, se cognant au passage la hanche contre la table et s'apprêtait à presser le bouton quand la voix de Seifer résonna derrière lui.

« J'espère qu'elle était bonne, au moins, fit-il d'un ton glacial.  
- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Irvine.  
- De la greluche que tu t'es tapée. Désolé que les filles et moi on ait dû te gêner dans tes projets pour ce soir.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Putain, mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Quitte à te taper des filles en plus de moi, choisis-en des pas trop moches, pas comme celle-là !  
- Seifer, soupira le roux en se massant le nez, je ne me suis tapé personne.  
- Vraiment ? renifla le jeune homme d'un geste assez dédaigneux, du moins en apparence. Tu sais, si je ne te suffis pas ou si tu en as marre de moi, dis-le tout de suite au lieu de te taper d'autres filles en cachette. Au moins, je saurai à quoi m'en tenir. »

Malgré son air de je-m'en-foutisme total, quelque chose prédisait à Irvine que Seifer était plus au bord des larmes qu'autre chose. Le sniper regarda autour de lui. Vu le chaos présent dans la pièce, son blond de petit ami avait dû se défouler sur ses affaires quand il était rentré. Mais mieux valait ses fringues que lui et de toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment de faire ce genre de commentaires. Surtout que le gunbladiste semblait en pleine crise de sous-estimation de lui-même. Et merde ! Sûr que Seifer avait dû se faire autant de films que lui à cause de la scène qu'il avait vue. Et qu'il avait dû se dire que son mec en avait marre de lui et aller chercher de la distraction ailleurs, que son playboy de petit copain en avait marre de jouer les gays et qu'il avait décidé de renouer avec ses vieilles habitudes et aller flirter ailleurs, avec des nanas. Bon, Irvine devait bien reconnaître que l'incident portait à confusion, surtout quand on connaissait son ancienne réputation. Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres : il avait un petit copain en pleine dépression « Snif, mon sniper de mec veut plus de moi » et il devait maintenant lui prouver que c'était lui qu'il aimait. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais au moins, les morceaux semblaient plus faciles à recoller que ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. En tout cas, il comprenait pourquoi Linoa voulait à ce point qu'il aille parler dans les plus brefs délais avec Seifer. Faudrait que les filles lui expliquent un jour sérieusement pourquoi le fait qu'il soit en couple avec le blond les intéressait tant. Parce que l'explication d'une Selphie à moitié hystérique qui criait que le yaoï vaincrait tout ne l'avait pas tellement convaincu. Surtout qu'il n'y avait rien compris. Mais en se rappelant la tête qu'avait tiré Seifer lorsque lui avait compris, il se disait qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas savoir, finalement. Mais pour le moment, le problème n'était pas là. Il soupira en se demandant par quel bout il devait prendre le problème et s'assit près de l'épéiste, suffisamment près pour pouvoir passer un bras autour de ses épaules mais pas trop pour pouvoir s'écarter si jamais le blond voulait lui en coller une.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? siffla Seifer en se dégageant de l'étreinte. Va retrouver ta copine et fous-moi la paix.  
- Ce n'est pas ma copine.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Écoute, je la connais même pas cette fille, c'est elle qui est venue me voir après le repas pour me parler.  
- Tu pourrais trouver plus convaincant quand même. Et après tu vas me dire qu'elle t'est tombée dans tes bras, et qu'elle s'est jeté sur toi pour t'embrasser au moment même où on entrait ?  
- Y a un peu de ça.  
- Et prends-moi pour un con aussi, je te dirai rien ! »

Seifer se leva sèchement en repoussant Irvine avant d'aller observer une photo d'eux deux. De rage, il envoya le cadre à la tête de son copain qui se pencha pour l'éviter et l'objet alla s'éclater sur le mur derrière lui. Il avait attrapé un deuxième cadre photo lorsque Irvine attrapa son bras pour le bloquer avant qu'il ne casse encore quelque chose. Le blond tenta de se dégager, mais son petit copain fut plus rapide et lui attrapa les deux poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger en les lui tordant assez pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à se libérer mais pas trop pour éviter de lui faire du mal. Après quelques minutes de lutte inutile, le gunbladiste arrêta de se débattre mais sans pour autant regarder le sniper qui se demandait s'il allait enfin pouvoir s'expliquer avec son mec.

« Bon, t'as fini, on peut parler ?  
- Va t'faire.  
- Je prends ça pour un oui. Bon, comme je te l'ai dit, cette fille est venue me parler et elle m'a embrassé.  
- Tu ne l'as pas repoussée, l'accusa Seifer.  
- Je suis qu'un mec, Seif', je suis pas invincible. Et peu de mecs disent non quand une jolie fille décidée vient leur tomber dans les bras.  
- Mais tu étais avec moi ! Pourquoi tu le lui as pas dit ?  
- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.  
- J'en ai rien à foutre.  
- Moi si. Parce que tu vois Seifer, t'as beau avoir plein de défauts, dont celui de ne pas avoir confiance en moi…  
- Va t'faire.  
- T'es quand même le mec avec lequel je sors et dont je suis éperdument amoureux.  
- Facile à dire.  
- Si tu veux que je te le prouve…  
- Je veux surtout que tu me rendes mes bras que tu n'as toujours pas relâchés depuis tout à l'heure !  
- Ah désolé, s'excusa le roux en exécutant l'ordre qui lui avait été donné. C'est mieux, comme ça ? Hey, Seifer, arrête de tirer la tête.  
- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre ? Un moment je te vois avec une nana dans les bras, un autre tu me dis que tu m'aimes ! Tu veux que je crois quoi, moi ?  
- Ce serait bien que tu me crois, moi. Surtout quand je te dis que j't'aime.  
- Alors prouve-le-moi. Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes.  
- À tes ordres, chef !  
- Hé… »

À ces mots, Irvine poussa Seifer pour l'envoyer sur le lit et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du blond dans un baiser des plus possessifs, étouffant toutes les protestations que l'autre pouvait avoir. Seifer voulait qu'il lui prouve son amour ? Et bien il allait le faire mais l'épéiste ne devait pas se plaindre le lendemain d'avoir mal au cul. Le sniper enveloppa son petit copain dans un tourbillon de caresses, toutes plus délicieuses et osées les unes que les autres, le pressant contre son torse pour obtenir plus de lui. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était des morceaux de Seifer, le torse de Seifer, les lèvres de Seifer, les mains de Seifer, les yeux de Seifer, le ventre de Seifer… Jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge en lui et qu'il ait Seifer en entier, en entier contre lui, autour de lui, près de lui et qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Il voulait rester avec lui pour toujours, ne pas le lâcher. Mais l'étreinte prit fin trop rapidement à son avis et il resserra ses bras autour de son blond, de peur que son ange ne s'envole loin de lui une fois qu'il aurait refait le trajet septième ciel – Done dans l'autre sens. Mais Seifer se contenta de se blottir plus étroitement contre lui et de murmurer quelque chose de quasi-indistinct avant de s'endormir. Cependant, Irvine saisit quand même ses paroles et embrassa possessivement sur la tempe pour dissiper ses derniers doutes.

_« Ce n'est pas de toi dont je doute, cow-boy, mais de moi. C'est en moi-même que je ne crois pas. »_

_

* * *

_

Nied : Si vous avez envie de me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est le bouton vert en bas. Si vous voulez m'envoyer des fleurs ou des tomates, c'est encore le bouton vert. Si vous voulez lyncher Irvine, c'est toujours le même bouton vert._  
_Irvine : C'est parce que tu m'aimes pas que c'est la deuxième fois que je trompe Seifer ?  
Nied : Hum... C'est une étude de ton comportement dans le jeu : tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge !  
Irvine : C'est pas vraiiiiiii !_  
_Nied : Irvy ? Ta gueule, merci. Sinon, je te lynche à la place des lectrices...  
Irvine : Mais...  
Nied : N'oublie pas le parapluie vert, Irvine, n'oublie pas le parapluie vert !


	7. G comme Galerie

**Titre :** G comme galerie... ou comme comment se débrouiller si on a pas l'inspi pour faire un véritable one-shot...

**Disclamer :** Si je vous dis que je les ai reçu pour mes dix-huit ans, vous me croyez ? Non ? Bon ben, ils sont pas à moi, heureusement pour leur santé mentale.

**Note :** Parce que je n'avais pas assez d'inspi ( et trop la flemme de la chercher en lui courant après) pour écrire un véritable one-shot, j'ai écrit... Vous verrez bien. Je me suis amusée comme une petite folle et j'en ai profité pour essayer plusieurs styles d'écriture, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

**Remerciements :** à ma bêta flammula qui telle une flamme ardente et virovoltante m'anime du souffle divin de l'inspiration et de la beauté émerveillante de la langue de Molière... Bon, okay, j'me tais. Sinon, merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et encore plus à celles qui prennent cind minutes supplémentaires pour me laisser un gentil commentaire ; je vous aime, Redou et Squallyboy.

* * *

**Shut up !**

" Tu vois, l'avantage du Steel gun par rapport aux autres modèles, c'est qu'il peut tirer deux fois plus de balles avant de devoir être rechargé, grâce aux capacités accrues de son barillet. L'ennui, c'est qu'il est plus dur à entretenir, car il faut démonter régulièrement certaines pièces pour les graisser. Mais ce n'est rien devant..."

Irvine vantait depuis une bonne demi-heure les propriétés du tout dernier modèle de flingue qui venait de sortir et qu'il crevait d'envie d'acheter, à une Quistis qui avait bien du mal à se retenir de bailler d'ennui. Elle ne savait pas faire la différence entre deux modèles de pistolets et elle se fichait bien de ce que le roux lui racontait, il n'y avait bien que lui pour s'intéresser à ce genre de trucs. La jeune fille lança un regard de détresse aux autres, qui paraissaient tous aussi sur le point de mourir d'ennui. Ça faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'ils patientaient dans un salon que Laguna sorte enfin de son conseil présidentiel pour pouvoir lui parler, et le petit exposé d'Irvine les agaçait profondément. Quitte à ne parler de rien, il pourrait au moins parler de quelque chose qui intéresserait les autres, non ? Seifer reposa sur la table basse en face de lui le magasine qu'il tentait vainement de lire, trop déconcentré à cause du babillage du tireur d'élite, et soupira en contemplant une énième fois la scène.

" On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Zell, Selphie et Squall. On lui dit une fois pour toute de se la fermer ?  
- J'm'ennuie, moi, bailla la petite brunette surexcitée avant de s'étirer souplement.  
- J'avoue, c'est chiant ce qu'il raconte, approuva le tatoué en regardant le roux qui continuait de parler, absolument pas conscient de la lassitude profonde qu'il provoquait chez les autres. C'est un peu comme vous quand vous parlez de vos gunblades...  
- Sauf que nous, on fait pas chier le monde avec, répliqua le plus âgé.  
- Non, toi tu tentes juste de le détruire, intervint pour la première fois le glaçon brun en esquissant un bref sourire.  
- Ça alors, ça sait sourire ! ironisa son rival en pointant un doigt vers l'endroit incriminé. Le dieu Choki existe !  
- Ça c'était vraiment drôle, squally-chou, fit Selphie en se tordant de rire sur son siège, sans prêter attention au regard las que lui envoya le brun en s'entendant nommé ainsi.  
- Sinon, t'as une idée Seifer ? demanda Zell.  
- Ouais.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- Tu verras bien."

Le blond, en se levant, eut un large sourire typique de ceux qu'il faisait lorsqu'il préparait un mauvais coup, ce qui fit que Selphie releva la tête avec intérêt, impatiente de voir quelle idée tordue son grand frère avait bien pu trouver. Irvine releva la tête lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule et se tut définitivement quand deux lèvres chaudes se collèrent brièvement sur les siennes.

"On dirait que j'ai enfin trouvé la bonne méthode pour que tu la fermes," ricana son vis-à-vis qui retourna s'asseoir sous les regards amusés ou surpris des autres.

**Le plus beau jour de leurs vies.**

Dans l'église de Winhill magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion et embaumée du parfum des milles et un bouquets accrochés aux murs dont les fleurs répandaient leur douce fragrance en même temps qu'elles charmaient l'œil des observateurs par leurs vives couleurs, les cloches sonnaient à la volée pour célébrer l'union qui avait lieu. Les sempiternels confettis, grains de riz et pétales de rose s'envolaient et virevoltaient de partout dans l'air, tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec joie le baiser que s'échangeaient les deux jeunes mariés sous le regard ému de leurs familles, après le traditionnel final du prêtre : " En raison de l'autorité qui m'a été conférée, je vous déclare unis devant Hyne par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Ivres de vie, d'amour et de joie, Squall et Linoa s'embrassaient tendrement devant un parterre constitué de leurs familles, de leurs amis et des Seeds de la BGU qui voulaient absolument assister au mariage de leur chef. Rayonnant, le brun adressa un sourire à son témoin qui se tenait depuis le début à ses côtés. Un peu surpris par ce geste, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait le glaçon balafré de Balamb sourire aussi largement, le blond au front lui aussi marqué par une cicatrice ne tarda pas à se ressaisir et afficha lui aussi un grand sourire à l'allure sincère, ce qui rassura Squall. Ce dernier se souvenait encore de la lueur étrange qui avait brillé dans les yeux bleus verts de Seifer lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son prochain mariage et son envie qu'il soit l'un des témoins. L'éclat avait disparu trop vite pour que le brun puisse clairement identifier l'émotion qu'il avait entraperçue au fond. Il n'en était pas bien sûr... Était-ce ou non de la douleur ? Le blond aimait-il encore Linoa après toutes ces années ? Il n'en savait rien, son aîné ne lui parlait jamais de ses sentiments amoureux. Dans tous les cas, le jeune homme était là, très élégant dans son beau costume de cérémonie, et il paraissait sincèrement heureux pour les deux jeunes gens devant lesquels s'ouvraient ce jour les portes d'une vie heureuse et pleine d'amour. Squall esquissa un bref sourire, plus discret, en pensant que Seifer risquait d'avoir de la compagnie ce soir, vu la façon dont le dévoraient du regard un bon nombre de filles dans l'assemblée. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus en avant ses réflexions car rapidement la foule l'entoura pour le féliciter et l'entraîna sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte jusqu'à la salle du banquet qui se trouvait à quelques pas de l'église. La fête battit vite son plein et il s'enivra joyeusement de vin, de danse, de joie et d'amour. Il se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie pleinement épanoui et heureux. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie et Seifer lui sortit bien vite de la tête pour être remplacé par sa lumineuse Linoa qui riait et souriait à la vie devant lui. Galvanisés et aveuglés comme ils l'étaient de bonheur et de lumière, personne ne remarqua le départ discret mais pourtant précipité du blond.

Seifer s'arrêta quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, près de la rivière qui serpentait aux abords de la ville, le cœur battant et légèrement nauséeux. Il n'entendait plus le bruit des réjouissances, pas plus qu'il ne percevait les lumières artificielles trop brillantes qui l'aveuglaient auparavant dans la salle. Il se tenait seul, hors de la ville, uniquement éclairé par les pâles étoiles au-dessus de sa tête. Des nuages cachaient la lune qui ne répandait plus autour d'elle qu'un faible halo argenté. Le jeune homme soupira tristement et rejeta la tête en arrière pour contempler la voûte céleste qui reflétait son état d'esprit avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe et de nouer ses bras autour de ses genoux, sans se soucier de son beau costume ni de ce que pourraient penser les gens s'ils s'apercevaient de son départ. De toute façon, comment pourraient-ils en savoir les vraies raisons ? C'était le secret qu'il gardait au plus profond de son cœur, qu'il avait soigneusement enfermé dans une petite boîte avant d'en jeter la clé.

"Je savais que tu finirais par partir mais je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps, résonna derrière lui une voix familière.  
- Irvine, le reconnut le blond sans se retourner, que veux-tu dire par là ?  
- Juste que ça doit être douloureux pour toi de les voir s'embrasser et être si heureux. Et de savoir que tu as définitivement perdu la personne que tu aimes, répondit le roux en se laissant tomber à côté de son interlocuteur avant de croiser les jambes.  
- Une bonne fois pour toute, je ne suis plus amoureux de Linoa, scanda le plus âgé en insistant soigneusement sur chaque mot. Vous devenez tous franchement soûlants avec ça. Comme si les autres filles ne m'avaient pas déjà tanné avec ça la semaine dernière pour savoir si je n'avais vraiment rien contre ce putain de mariage !  
- Si tu n'as vraiment rien contre ce mariage, pourquoi t'énerves-tu autant ? releva le tireur d'élite. Et je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de _Linoa_ dont tu étais amoureux.  
- Tu insinues quoi par là, Kinnéas ? siffla le blond entre ses dents d'un ton menaçant, quelque peu sur la défensive toutefois.  
- Ce n'est pas Linoa que tu aimes, affirma Irvine en lui saisissant le bras et en se penchant vers lui, l'air pour une fois réellement sérieux, mais c'est Squall, pas vrai ?  
- Il ne doit jamais savoir ça ! Jamais ! s'écria Seifer d'un ton désespéré tandis que son beau visage se crispait de douleur et de tristesse. Il n'y a jamais eu aucune chance qu'il puisse m'aimer comme je le voudrais. Qu'il en aime une autre, ça va, tant que je peux être près de lui. C'est pour ça qu'il ne doit pas le savoir. Tu ne dois jamais le lui dire !"

Irvine grimaça en sentant les doigts de son vis-à-vis s'enfoncer avec force dans la chair de son bras. Le blond ne tentait pas de lui faire mal, il ne se rendait probablement même pas compte que sa poigne était douloureuse, il était juste trop bouleversé pour maîtriser sa force. Puis le roux soupira tristement en regardant le jeune homme au cœur brisé qui se tenait devant lui. Certes, lui aussi avait mal à l'âme, pour d'autres raisons que l'épéiste, mais il avait une chance que celui qu'il aime lui retourne ses sentiments alors que Seifer avait, lui, totalement perdu son amour. Le blond n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance que Squall puisse lui retourner ses sentiments ; cela faisait des années que le jeune homme s'était résigné à son sort mais cela ne rendait pas la blessure moins douloureuse. Sans un mot, Irvine attira son vis-à-vis contre son épaule et le laissa épancher dans son giron toutes les larmes qu'il avait depuis trop longtemps retenues. Au bout d'un long moment, le gunbladiste releva enfin la tête et le roux put apercevoir son beau visage strié de larmes grâce à la lueur compatissante de la lune. Ne réfléchissant plus, il se pencha pour poser doucement et tendrement ses lèvres sur celles gelées du blond puis se détacha pour regarder l'air stupéfait du plus âgé.

" Moi je t'aime, lui avoua-t-il abruptement. Je t'aime et je ne compte pas te laisser seul. Si Squall est trop stupide pour voir tes sentiments, alors je lui reprendrai le cœur qu'il t'a volé et je le garderai pour moi, déclara-t-il à l'épéiste en voyant une timide et fragile lueur d'espoir apparaître dans ses yeux. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais avoir mal à cause de lui. Je te le promets Seifer. Je te rendrai ton cœur pour que tu puisses me le donner."

**Birthday's gift :**

Le gang de l'orphelinat, comme ils se plaisaient à dire, était réuni dans l'appartement de fonction de Squall pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Irvine. Les rires et les plaisanteries volaient joyeusement dans l'air tandis que tout le monde s'autorisait une pause bien méritée dans leur stressant métier de mercenaires. Les jeunes gens offrirent leurs cadeaux au roux, le prévenant toutefois que la plus grande des surprises l'attendait dans sa chambre mais qu'il ne pouvait pas encore y aller pour le moment. Le tireur d'élite hochait distraitement la tête, plus occupé à contempler plus ou moins discrètement la bombe sexuelle qui se tenait à ses côtés qu'à écouter ce que lui disait les autres. Hyne, que Seifer était sexy avec sa chemise noire entrouverte, qui laissait deviner le début d'un torse d'albâtre parfait. Le jeune homme souriait d'un air moqueur et charmeur à une plaisanterie de Quistis tout en sirotant une coupe de champagne et Irvine ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette vision licencieuse au possible, dévorant littéralement des yeux le magnifique blond à défaut de pouvoir le toucher. Puis Selphie s'agrippa à son bras pour détourner son attention avec un petit clin d'œil complice aux deux autres jeunes gens. Fujin et Raijin vinrent la rejoindre, avec un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres tandis que derrière lui Seifer s'esquivait discrètement.

La soirée finit moins d'une demi-heure plus tard sans que le blond ne réapparaisse, au grand dam du sniper qui regagna néanmoins sa chambre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureux de sa fête d'anniversaire, somme toute formidable. Il ouvrit en sifflotant la porte de sa chambre et la referma derrière lui pour se figer net dès qu'il alluma la lumière. Langoureusement allongé sur le lit en une pose des plus torrides, Seifer le regardait d'un air mutin, la chemise largement ouverte sur son torse. Le souffle d'Irvine se bloqua dans la gorge et il ne put que regarder sans réagir le blond rouler sur le lit pour se lever et se poster devant lui. D'un mouvement d'épaule, il fit tomber sa chemise à terre, dévoilant sans complexe son torse et une longue main fine et restée douce malgré des années de maniement de la gunblade glissa lentement le long de la joue du sniper et finit par se poser doucement sur son épaule. Le roux déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche, en détaillant le corps parfait et si désirable, incapable de bouger de crainte de briser ce charme.

" Que... Comment...  
- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que les autres t'ont raconté à propos de la surprise, Irvine ? demanda avec un sourire séducteur Seifer. Je suis ton cadeau d'anniversaire.  
- Ce qui veut dire... ?  
- Que mon corps t'appartient pour toute la nuit et même plus si tu en as envie."

Irvine rompit brusquement la distance en embrassant passionnément le blond avant de le pousser sur le lit avec la ferme intention de profiter de ce qui lui étais offert. Ce cadeau-là, il comptait bien le garder toute la vie.

**Saint-Valentin :**

Seifer détestait la Saint-Valentin cette année. Pas parce que tout le monde était affreusement écœurant de romantisme et de niaiserie, pas parce qu'un troupeau de filles en chaleur tentait de sortir avec lui mais parce que Irvine avait eu une crise de foie après avoir mangé trop de chocolats. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer aux autres pourquoi le roux avait consommé autant de cette nourriture pas plus qu'il ne pouvait leur expliquer comment il l'avait dégusté. C'était bien trop embarrassant, il rougissait déjà assez à ce souvenir et pourtant il n'était pas une pucelle effarouchée.

**Neige :**

Seifer détestait la neige et le froid. C'était une vérité absolue que personne ne contestait. Le jeune homme ne mettait jamais le nez dehors dès que les températures commençaient à chuter et se réfugiait sous la couette en quête de chaleur. Irvine savait pourtant bien que son blond de petit ami n'était pas frileux, il le connaissait assez pour affirmer ça de manière certaine. Par contre, et c'était surprenant, l'épéiste devenait bien plus câlin dans ces périodes. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans leur lit à discuter paisiblement, Seifer vint se blottir étroitement contre le roux en lui promettant qu'un jour, il lui expliquerait pourquoi il détestait autant la neige. Mais pour l'instant, ces souvenirs étaient encore trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse vouloir s'en rappeler. En attendant, qu'il le sert fort contre lui, car il avait froid. Irvine s'exécuta immédiatement en comprenant que ce n'était pas le corps de Seifer qui avait froid mais son âme.

**Doux-amer :**

Comme d'habitude, tu regardes le roux dormir à tes côtés. Il est tombé dans les bras de Morphée peu après que vous vous soyez sauvagement envoyés en l'air. Et comme d'habitude, le nom qu'il a crié en jouissant était "Selphie". C'est toujours "Selphie". Jamais le tien. Jamais. Au départ, ça devait juste être du sexe sans sentiments, juste un pathétique semblant d'étreinte pour oublier que vous aviez tous les deux le cœur brisé. C'était juste pour ne plus passer la nuit seuls dans vos grands lits froids, à parler aux ténèbres qui vous enserraient le cœur dès que les lumières étaient éteintes. Il ne devait rien y avoir de plus, pas vrai ? Mais toi, tu as rompu l'accord. Tu ne pensais pas que tu pourrais retomber ainsi amoureux après une telle déconvenue sentimentale mais c'est ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'étais pas sensé aimer Irvine mais c'est ce qui est arrivé. Tu ne peux pas le lui dire car tu sais qu'il n'a que Selphie dans son cœur. Et tu la hais, cette garce, à peu près autant que tu l'aimes lui. Elle a tout et elle s'en fiche alors que toi tu n'as rien. Tu peux juste rester à ses côtés et espérer qu'un jour ce sera toi qu'il voit dans ses rêves et non pas elle. Tu la hais et tu voudrais la tuer, certaines fois où c'est elle qu'il appelle alors qu'il te prend de dos, pour ne pas voir ton visage. Tu te mords le poings alors pour retenir les larmes qui s'apprêtent à te trahir, ces traîtresses. Tu ne peux pas te détacher de lui à cause de ce foutu espoir que tu as, celui qu'un jour il t'aime aussi. Si ça t'est arrivé, il y a une chance que ça lui arrive à lui aussi. Alors, en attendant ce jour, tu te laisses prendre en retenant tes larmes de tristesse et d'humiliation et tu te contentes de l'aimer en silence. Et de haïr, tout aussi muet, Selphie, tout comme tu te hais pour t'être toi-même mis dans cette situation. Et les larmes que tu laisses couler lorsque tu es seul ont vraiment un goût doux-amer, n'est-ce pas Seifer ?

**Pourquoi Seifer ?**

Quand Zell te posa la première fois la question, tu n'as pas su quoi répondre. Pourquoi Seifer ? C'est vrai qu'il est chiant, agaçant, qu'il prend un malin plaisir à te titiller, mais il est comme ça avec tout le monde, s'il arrêtait, il ne serait plus vraiment Seifer. Il est arrogant, têtu, borné comme un enfant. Vous vous disputez souvent, parfois même assez violemment, mais vos réconciliations sont des plus chaleureuses, alors cela en vaut la peine, tu te dis. (tu adores le faire crier de plaisir, c'est un privilège que tu es le seul à avoir). D'un autre côté, il est beau, charmeur, d'agréable compagnie et à sa manière, il se soucie et prend soin des autres. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait fait que petit à petit, tu es tombé amoureux de lui. Ce sont des petits riens qui te rappellent à quel point tu aimes ton épéiste de petit ami. La façon dont ses yeux tournent vers le bleu lorsque tu lui fais l'amour, ce petit sourire en coin qui le rend encore plus séduisant qu'il est permis de l'être et qui encore maintenant manque de te couper le souffle, la chaleur de sa voix lorsqu'il s'adresse à toi dans l'intimité de votre chambre, la manière dont il t'a murmuré d'une voix rauque après votre première dispute sérieuse qu'il voudrait que tu te rappelles que votre amour est éternel et pas artificiel. Tu souris en te rappelant la promesse que Seifer t'a faite, celle de l'emmener au dessus des gens, si seulement tu te ramenais devant et que tu étais là de temps en temps pour lui. Et si tu n'as pas su répondre la première fois que Zell te posa la question, tu sus exactement quoi lui dire la fois suivante. Tu aimes Seifer simplement parce c'est lui. Parce que Seifer est justement Seifer. Et tant pis si Zell ne comprend pas, si les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre votre amour et qu'ils vous jugent amoraux, tant que Seifer reste lui-même, toi tu resteras à ses côtés. Juste parce qu'il est lui et que tu es toi.

* * *

Vi, Nied est plutôt fière d'elle pour ce coup-ci. Pauv' Seify, on croirait qu'il n'existe que pour souffrir dans mes histoires. ;)

Seifer : C'pas juste d'ailleurs... Non, pas la peine de sortir ton paraplue vert pomme, j'me tais, c'est bon...


	8. Horoscope

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas n'a moi... Les ai demandé au père noël, on verra bien si il les dépose au pied de mon sapin le 25 décembre...

**Note : **C'est mon plus long one-shot ! Il fait plus de 9000 mots ! Je me suis surpassée. Par contre, si il y a des fautes, ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement, je n'ai plus de bêta... Enfin, on verra bien.

**Remerciements :** à tous celles qui me lisent et particulièrement à celles qui prennent la peine de me laisser une review, c'est à dire à Redfoxline, Squallyboy et Sphinx.

* * *

**Horoscope.**

« Bip... Bip... Bibibibip !  
- La ferme, foutu réveil ! » répondit une voix émergeant des profondeurs d'un amas de couvertures et d'oreillers. Puis un bras se tendit et une main s'abattit violemment sur le pauvre réveil déjà malmené verbalement et qui n'avait rien demandé et qui se contentait de faire son travail. Finalement, le tas de draps se mit à bouger et un jeune homme, auquel appartenait la voix, le bras et la main précédemment cités, apparut. La garçon se redressa dans son lit en baillant fort peu élégamment, récupéra à divers endroits ses vêtements de la journée et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans l'intention de finir de se réveiller sous la douche. Il serait par ailleurs resté bien plus longtemps sous l'eau qui coulait si des coups à la porte de la salle ne l'avait incité à se dépêcher de sortir, ce qu'il fit en manquant de se heurter à la femme qui se tenait dans le couloir.

« Si tu continues comme ça, mon coeur, tu vas finir par être en retard, le sermonna-t-elle gentiment avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux blonds encore humides du garçon qui se déroba rapidement à l'étreinte. Je vois que tu n'as pas mis ton horrible gel, pour une fois, c'est agréable.  
- Ai pas eu le temps, y a bizarrement quelqu'un qui m'a tiré de la salle de bain. Et, M'man, arrête de m'appeler « mon coeur » ou des trucs dans le genre, j'ai plus cinq ans, bord'... Ai rien dit, ajouta-t-il un peu penaud en voyant de quelle manière sa mère le tuait du regard.  
- Seifer Almassy, il me semble vous avoir déjà dit plusieurs fois que ce genre de vocabulaire était proscrit de ma maison ! Et que je ne voulais plus vous entendre parler comme ça ! Et quant au fait de t'appeler encore « mon coeur » ou avec des noms tout aussi ridicule, comme tu dis, je te signale que tu resteras toujours mon fils, finit-elle en souriant doucement. Et puis, dépêche-toi, ton frère est déjà en train de petit-déjeuner, il ne va rien te laisser si tu ne te presses pas.  
- C'set un ventre sur patte, de toute façon, grogna le blond avant de se prendre une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne.  
- C'est normal qu'il mange autant, il a quatorze ans et il est en pleine croissance.  
- En pleine croissance ou pas, c'est un monstre, il passe son temps à bouffer. Il a un gouffre à la place du ventre ou pas ? Je mangeais pas autant, moi.  
- Ça fait si longtemps que tu as oublié ? Tu n'as que vingt ans, pourtant, rit sa mère. Et je peux t'assurer que tu mangeais encore plus que lui, à cause de la natation que tu faisais. Allez dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard. J'ai posé le journal sur la table de la cuisine;  
- Okay, j'vais surveiller le truc qui me sert de frangin !  
- Sois gentil avec ton frère... Et surveille tes manières, pour l'amour d'Hyne !  
- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça... »

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa prestement pour éviter le reste du sermon de sa mère, qui s'annonçait assommant et dévala l'escalier pour atteindre la cuisine qui fleurait bon le pain en train de griller, les brioches à la fleur d'oranger et le chocolat chaud. Comme l'avait prévenu sa mère, son puîné était déjà attablé et occupé à dévorer à belles dents toutes les victuailles qui lui tombaient sous la main. Seifer soupira devant le carnage qui régnait sur la table de la cuisine et alla mettre la cafetière en marche. Au bruit de l'appareil qui se mettait lentement en route, l'adolescent se retourna et sourit de toutes ses dents (Seifer ne put par ailleurs pas s'empêcher de remarquer encore une fois l'appareil dentaire qui tentait de les remettre en rang.) à son aîné.

« Maman t'est encore tombée dessus en devant aller te chercher, se réjouit-il avec l'air typique et un peu benêt du petit frère ravi que son tyrannique et injuste, selon lui, grand frère se soit fait remonter les bretelles par les parents.  
- La ferme, microbe, répliqua aimablement l'étudiant en lui flanquant un coup sur l'arrière de la caboche pour le faire taire tout en surveillant la cafetière. Et arrête de parler la bouche pleine, c'est répugnant et j'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que tu manges.  
- Hé ! Tu m'as frappé ! Ça fait mal ! se plaignit son cadet. Et je m'appelle Zell !  
- Sans déc', je savais pas, ironisa l'autre d'une voix traînante. Ah, mon café est prêt, remarqua-t-il en allant se servir un bol de ce merveilleux et vital nectar noir, indispensable à chaque étudiant pendant ses partiels, bien qu'il ne les avait pas encore. Et fais-moi un peu de place, demi-portion, » ordonna-t-il en poussant légèrement le susnommé.

Zell lui donna un vicieux coup de coude dans les côtes en représailles et l'aîné, surpris, renversa la plus grande partie du contenu de son bol sur ses vêtements, ce qui provoqua un chapelet de jurons que sa mère aurait très sûrement désapprouvés et une nouvelle bosse à l'arrière du crâne du plus jeune. Puis les deux garçons mangèrent en silence une fois les dégâts sur le sol et la table réparés, l'un trop occupé à se goinfrer pour prêter attention à son frère et l'autre plongé dans les titres du journal qui avait par chance échappé à la marée noire de café. Leur mère attendit que son aîné ait fini sa lecture et fût en train de mettre son bol au lave-vaisselle pour ouvrir le quotidien à la page tant aimée par les ménagères au foyer et les gamines mièvres et prépubères, celle des horoscopes et autres niaiseries futiles et inutiles. Zell se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour lire par dessus l'épaule de sa mère avant de ricaner assez stupidement son frère, qui ne tarda pas à en avoir assez.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu ricanes ainsi bêtement, l'abruti ? demanda-t-il gentiment à son cadet.  
- Seifer, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus parler comme ça à ton frère ! s'exclama sa mère outrée en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Et toc ! commenta très maturément le plus jeune en tirant la langue. Sinon, tu as jeté un coup d'oeil à ton horoscope ?  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne lis jamais ce genre de conneries... Désolé, M'man, s'excusa-t-il pour son écart de langage.  
- Et bien, fit son puîné en prenant le journal des mains de sa génitrice et en l'ouvrant ostensiblement à la page qui l'intéressait avant de lire à haute et intelligible voix en détachant bine chaque mot de manière à exaspérer le plus possible son frère, voici ce que ça dit. Alors, travail : pas grand chose, si ce n'est que tu ne dois pas le laisser s'accumuler. T'es champion dans ce domaine, nan ? Ensuite, santé. Tu dois faire gaffe aux chutes...  
- Et alors, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans, le coupa Seifer, agacé.  
- Minute, j'ai pas encore fini, j'y viens. Amour : une belle rencontre aujourd'hui...  
- Ça risque pas, j'ai madame peau de vache comme prof de maths aujourd'hui.  
- Une belle rencontre, je disais, qui marquera peut-être le début d'une grande histoire d'amoûuuur ! Néanmoins, ne laissez pas votre caractère tout gâcher, contrôlez vos sautes d'humeur. J'adore la dernière phrase, pas toi ? » termina le zébullon en éclatant de rire, provoquant ainsi l'agacement de Seifer qui choppa le lecteur par le cou avant de lui frotter énergiquement les cheveux et le haut du crâne, sachant très bien que son cadet détestait ça Leur mère les regarda faire en souriant tendrement, les pitreries de ses enfants l'amusaient au plus haut point et lui rappelaient à chaque fois à quel point elle les aimaient. Le plus jeune finit par l'appeler à l'aide à grands cris et elle tempéra les ardeurs de son aîné avant de regarder la pendule murale d'un air inquiet.

« Mon chéri, tu ne risques pas de rater ton bus ? Il est presque huit heures moins le quart.  
- Nan, c'est bon, M'man, la rassura l'interpellé en consultant sa montre d'un coup d'oeil pour obtenir vérification. Il passe à huit heures deux. J'ai encore une bonne dizaine de minutes devant moi. J'en ai bien besoin, d'ailleurs, pour me changer, » remarqua-t-il en jetant un regard navré à ses vêtements tâchés par le café avant de foudroyer d'un oeil noir le coupable du désastre qui eut la grâce d'afficher un air plus ou moins repentant.

Seifer haussa les épaules, ne croyant pas réellement à l'attitude désolée de son frère et se dépêcha de remonter dans sa chambre où il laissa tomber ses habits sales par terre avant de sortir de son armoire un jean sombre et un pull en V rayé noir et blanc et de les enfiler. Il empoigna vivement son sac bandoulière beige qui trônait fièrement sur sa chaise de bureau, dévala une nouvelle fois les escaliers, mit le journal dans son sac, embrassa rapidement sa mère, donna une tape sur l'épaule de Zell, attrapa son blouson de cuir dans l'entrée et se précipita vers l'arrêt de bus où le véhicule était justement en train d'arriver.

Trente minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était en train de courir sur les trottoirs de Balamb en direction de sa fac pour ne pas être en retard. Le bus, à cause de ces fichus embouteillages, l'avait déposé en retard à l'arrêt de son bahut et l'obliger maintenant à cavaler pour être à l'heure en cours. Seifer remonta sur son épaula la bretelle de son sac qui glissait et risquait de tomber et pesta entre ses dents. C'était peine perdue de toute façon, il allait être en retard et sa prof allait le tuer, elle détestait les retardataires. Il dévala deux par deux et à toute vitesse les quelques marches qui formaient un large demi-cercle et qui menaient à l'entrée de l'université qui, allait bien savoir pourquoi, se trouvait un bon mètre en dessous du niveau du trottoir. Il regarda un bref instant sa montre, jura une nouvelle fois à voix basse en se dirigeant vers la porte, n'aperçut pas la personne qui arrivait perpendiculairement à lui et la heurta violemment de plein fouet. Sous la force du coup, son sac tomba à terre, se craqua et ses livres se répandirent autour de lui, accompagnés de quelques feuilles volantes. Un peu sonné, le blond resta à terre à contempler le désastre et ne songea même pas à engueuler la personne qui lui était rentrée dedans. Une main lui fut gentiment offerte pour l'aider à se relever tandis qu'une voix masculine avec toutefois un léger accent galbadien s'excusa et lui demanda si il allait bien. Il répondit machinalement à la question en acceptant l'aide du garçon en face de lui pour se remettre debout. L'autre jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge et sa taille s'agenouilla pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai pas fait gaffe, je ne voulais pas être en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec le doyen, s'excusa une nouvelle fois le jeune adulte en tendant à Seifer ses cahiers.  
- T'es nouveau ici ? » releva le blond qui en profita pour observer son inconnu. Il était assez élancé, avec de longs cheveux roux réunis en une queue de cheval et plutôt beau garçon. Il va en faire tourner, des têtes, songea-t-il plutôt amusé.  
- Ouais, je m'appelle Kinnéas, Irvine Kinnéas. D'ailleurs, ça m'ennuie un peu de te le demander, mais tu peux me montrer le bureau du doyen ? Je ne sais pas où il est.  
- Mouais, de toute façon, en retard pour être en retard, autant t'accompagner, ça me fera au moins une bonne excuse, répondit l'habitué des lieux en haussant les épaules avant de regarder son sac et ses livres d'un air navré.  
- Besoin d'aide avec tes affaires ? demanda le roux en désignant la pile de livres et de cours qui restait sur le trottoir.  
- Ce serait cool, je crois bien que mon sac m'a définitivement lâché, il est vraiment mort, là. Déjà qu'avant il était pas terrible mais maintenant...  
- Je peux les mettre dans mon sac au moins le temps qu'on aille chez le doyen, proposa Irvine. Le mien est vide, j'avais rien à y mettre dedans, à part trois feuilles et ma trousse.  
- Ouais, je veux bien, merci, acquiesça son compagnon. Et on ferait quand même bien de se bouger le cul et d'aller chez le vieux. »

Sur ces mots, l'ancien étudiant entraîna le nouveau dans un dédale de couloirs propres et ornés des photos des anciens diplômés en ces lieux avant de s'arrêter devant une porte en bois brun-rouge massif sur laquelle était placardée l'affichette dorée gravée. « Bureau de Cid Kramer - Doyen » et de toquer fermement. Une voix forte et professorale les intima d'entrer ce que le blond fit sans hésiter alors que le roux traîna des pieds et avala sa salive et les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent devant la table qui servait de bureau à l'homme qui pour le moment les regardait avec sévérité avant de sourire aux nouveaux venus.

« Tu dois être Irvine Kinnéas, n'est-ce pas ? supputa-t-il avant d'enchaîner après en avoir reçu la confirmation. Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin et bienvenue dans l'université de Balamb.  
- Merci Monsieur. Et enchanté de vous rencontrer vous aussi, fit poliment le roux en examinant l'homme qui lui faisait face. D'une quarantaine d'années, l'air jovial et bon vivant, il souffrait cependant d'un certain embonpoint et ses cheveux commençaient à s'éclaircir.  
- Et toi Seifer, que fais-tu ici ? N'es-tu pas censé être en cours ?  
- Si, mais je l'ai amené ici, il ne savait pas où était votre bureau, Monsieur, répondit l'interpellé avec une pointe d'insolence dans la voix.  
- Bien, c'est assez surprenant de ta part, mais c'est très gentil quand même de l'avoir fait, » répliqua le doyen sans se démonter avec même un petit sourire au coin des lèvres que lui rendit Seifer, en plus carnassier toutefois.

« Coïncidence ou non, Irvine sera dans ta classe donc je te charge de lui expliquer le déroulement des cours et de veiller à ce qu'il ne prenne pas de retard par rapport aux autres élèves. » À ses mots, Cid Kramer ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit deux cartes et quelques papiers qu'il tendit au nouvel étudiant. « Voici ta carte d'étudiant, on te la demandera parfois à l'entrée pour prouver que tu appartiens bien à l'université et ta carte de cantine. Elle se recharge avec un certain nombre de points qui te sont retirés quand tu prends des plats au self. Dans les papiers que je viens de te donner, il y a un plan du campus que tu peux retrouver de toute manière à chaque étage et les prospectus des associations des élèves et des clubs sportifs. Pour le reste, tu verras soit avec Seifer, soit avec mademoiselle Quistis Trèpe, ce sont les deux délégués. Bien, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à votre salle de cours, maintenant, pour te présenter et pour expliquer votre retard à votre professeur. »

Le petit groupe monta deux étages, prit un couloir à droite de l'escalier principal et s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle 203 puis le doyen leva la main et toqua clairement, ce à quoi une voix aigrie lui répondit sèchement d'entrer. L'adulte ne se fit pas prier pour s'introduire dans la pièce, suivi par les deux étudiants. Le professeur en charge de la classe parut surprise de voir le doyen et se répandit en excuses pour son exclamation désagréable, elle pensait que c'était encore un retardataire qui voulait entrer. Cid, bonhomme, écarta l'affaire d'un geste de la main avant de présenter rapidement à elle et à la classe le nouvel étudiant et de s'excuser à son tour d'avoir mis deux de ses élèves en retard en les retenant dans son bureau. Puis, après une tape paternelle sur l'épaule d'Irvine, il quitta la salle de cours. La vieille harpie qui tenait lieu d'enseignante en mathématiques, renifla d'un air qu'elle pensait dédaigneux en désignant une table en fond de salle où les deux jeunes gens allèrent s'asseoir puis retourna gratter des formules incompréhensibles au commun des mortels sur le tableau noir qui était devenu gris au fil des années à cause de la poussière de craie qui s'y était incrustée et ne fit plus attention aux deux garçons. À la fin du cours, elle les retint cependant et s'adressa tout d'abord au roux :

« Monsieur Kinnéas, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche et peu amène le doyen vous a-t-il remis votre emploi du temps et le règlement du campus ?  
- Il m'a donné mon emploi du temps ce matin, quant au règlement, je l'avais déjà lu, madame.  
- Bien. Sachez seulement que je ne tolère aucun retard, ni aucun manquement pendant mon cours, est-ce bien clair ?  
- Très, madame.  
- Bien. Quant à vous, monsieur Almassy, et bien que cela me coûte, il est de votre responsabilité de délégué de vous assurer que votre camarade soit au même niveau que le reste de la classe et cela dans toutes les matières. il faudra donc que vous lui prêtiez vos cours. Essayez cependant de ne pas avoir mauvaise influence sur lui. Un seul élève comme vous est déjà largement suffisant. Bien, vous pouvez maintenant sortir tous deux de cours.  
- Bien madame, » répondirent-ils en coeur.

Les deux jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier pour quitter leur professeur et se précipitèrent avec plus ou moins d'ostension dans le couloir où les attendait une jeune et jolie fille blonde qui tapait du pied par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Seifer, pour que madame Pigne te retienne ? accusa-t-elle d'une voix peu aimable.  
- Pour une fois, j'y suis pour rien, elle voulait juste me parler du nouveau. D'ailleurs Quistis, je te présente Irvine, Irvine voici Quistis. » La phrase parut avoir un effet magique sur la jeune fille qui se dérida aussitôt pour adresser un agréable sourire au roux qui le lui rendit avec soulagement. Elle n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, tant mieux.

« Enchantée Irvine. Désolée pour mon impolitesse mais je pensais que l'idiot à côté de toi avait encore fait une bêtise.  
- Et dire que je pensais que tu étais ma meilleure amie, se plaignit « l'idiot »,ce qui lui valut un coup d'oeil sceptique de la part de son amie.  
- Bref, je m'appelle Quistis Trèpe et je suis déléguée, avec Seifer bien sûr. Si tu as un quelconque problème, viens nous en parler, d'accord ?  
- Très bien, acquiesça Irvine. Je peux poser une question ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Pourquoi Seifer est délégué alors que les profs n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier ? » Sa question, au lieu de vexer le jeune homme, déclencha chez lui une forte hilarité tandis que Quistis, amusée elle aussi, répondit au roux.  
« Disons plutôt que ce grand dadais a quelques problèmes avec l'autorité mais rien de très grave. Mais c'est aussi un bon élève et les autres étudiants l'aiment bien en général. Et la plupart des profs apprécient son libre esprit, même si il frôle parfois l'insolence.  
- Et madame peau de vache ne m'a jamais aimé de toute façon.  
- Tu ne devrais pas l'appeler comme ça, le houspilla son amie.  
- Pourquoi, elle peut pas nous entendre de là où elle est. Bien, on a une heure de pause avant midi. On fait quoi ? demanda-t-il aux deux autres.  
- On peut faire visiter le campus à Irvine. Ça te va ? questionna-t-elle le roux.  
- Très bien, ça m'évitera peut-être de me paumer quand je serai seul. »

Les trois jeunes gens rirent de bon coeur avant de parcourir les divers couloirs du bâtiment afin de montrer au nouveau les différentes salles de cours, lieux d'administration, laboratoires de chimie, de physique et de langues et les différentes salles de colles, la plupart se retrouvant dans un couloir que les élèves appelaient depuis la création de l'université le Couloir de la mort, terme repris au bout d'un temps par les professeurs. Puis le petit groupe sortit dans le parc dont les nombreux arbres avaient perdus leurs feuilles avec l'arrivée de l'hiver et des frimas. Irvine frissonna avant de resserrer autour de lui son long manteau beige, geste qui n'échappa pas aux deux autres.

« Tu as froid ? demanda d'un air un peu incrédule Seifer.  
- Quand je suis parti, il faisait encore doux à Galbadia, je me suis pas encore habitué au climat de Balamb.  
- C'est vrai que le froid arrive vite ici, acquiesça Quistis. Et que le redoux est assez brutal aussi. Je pense que d'ici quinze jours, nous aurons les premières chutes de neige.  
- Ce serait cool, approuva le blond en levant le nez au ciel pour en admirer la belle couleur bleu glacial. J'aime quand les hivers sont blancs.  
- On a pas beaucoup de neige à Deling City, fit remarquer le nouveau. Et de toute façon, elle fond vite en une sorte de gadoue collante.  
- L'inconvénient des grandes villes, je suppose.  
- Oui, d'ailleurs l'université où j'étais avant était beaucoup plus grande que celle-ci. Vous êtes quoi ? Pas beaucoup plus d'une quarantaine dans votre classe ! On était dans des amphithéâtres de deux cents personnes.  
- Y a beaucoup moins d'étudiants à Balamb, répondit Seifer en haussant les épaules. Et c'est pas plus mal. Je crois qu'on a fait le tour du bahut. Le bâtiment à ta droite est le pavillon des cours d'histoire et de sciences humaines et dans celui devant nous, il y a la cantine au rez-de-chaussée et à l'entresol et au premier et deuxième étage, les salles de musique et de dessins. Le foyer se trouve aussi là.  
- On commence à faire la queue ? proposa Quistis. Il y a peu de monde les premières minutes, on passera vite.  
- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Irvine. »

Les deux garçons suivirent la jeune fille dans la file d'attente et les trois discutèrent joyeusement entre eux lorsqu'un autre groupe les héla. Seifer ferma brièvement les yeux en jurant entre ses dents tandis que la mine de Quistis devint glaciale.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda sèchement la jeune fille aux récents arrivants.  
- À toi, rien, mais on pensait qu'il serait bon de prévenir le nouveau que le garçon avec qui il traîne est un suceur de bites. Ça serait con qu'il l'apprenne quand ton pote aura voulu le tripoter un peu, non ?  
- Je vais vous tuer, siffla le blond en serrant les poings, ce qui fit un peu reculer la grande gueule qui se reprit rapidement.  
- Et tu comptes faire quoi, seul contre quatre ? À moins que tu ne veuilles te faire défendre par une fille, après tout, t'as les mêmes goûts qu'elle, non ?  
- Il ne sera pas seul, de toute manière, intervint Irvine dont la voix était devenue glaciale ce qui surprit tout le monde. Je vous remercie de vos conseils, ils étaient très instructifs mais je crois que j'ai déjà choisi avec qui je vais rester. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, vous pouvez dégager, vous gâchez le paysage.  
- J'y crois pas, tu es du côté de la tapette ? s'étonna la brute. À moins que tu n'en sois aussi une... » Il aurait continué longtemps si le poing d'Irvine n'avait pas rencontré violemment son nez et l'avait projeté à terre, le visage sanguinolent.

« Et de toute façon, on est là nous aussi, fit une autre fois derrière le groupe d'homophobes.  
- Putain, Raijin et Fujin !  
- Ouais, ça vous pose un problème ? Bob, je pense que tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce qu'on te dit et de dégager, tu sais ? » remarqua un grand black très baraqué. Les autres abrutis ne demandèrent pas leur reste et détalèrent, la grande gueule qui s'était relevée en tête du groupe.

« Lâches ! s'exclama une petite albinos borgne dont le contraste avec son acolyte à la peau foncée était surprenant.  
- Vous faites quoi là ? demanda Seifer.  
- On te cherchait, tu sais, mais on ne t'a pas trouvé. Alors on a demandé à des gens du même groupe que toi où tu étais et ils nous ont répondu que tu faisais visiter le campus à un nouveau avec Quistis et que tu étais dans les jardins et comme on a vu que c'était bientôt l'heure de manger, on s'est dit qu'on avait plus de chance de te retrouver à la cantine, tu vois ?  
- Tais-toi ! fit la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans le tibia.  
- Irvine, voici Fujin, c'est l'albinos, et le grand noir c'est Raijin, les présenta Seifer en riant franchement devant le tableau de Fujin en train de fusiller du regard un Raijin gémissant qui se tenait la jambe en sautillant sur place. Ne fais pas attention à leur manège, ils font ça constamment. Fujin, Raijin, voici Irvine, le nouveau.  
- Enchantée ! répondit mécaniquement la plus petite tandis que le brun continuait ses jérémiades.  
- T'inquiètes, ça aussi c'est normal. Fujin ne fait de vraies phrases que lorsque la situation est critique.  
- On va manger ? proposa Quistis d'un air embarrassé. On sera mieux pour discuter une fois installer, non ? »

Le groupe maintenant agrandi se posa à une table et commença à manger mais l'ambiance était désormais pesante car chacun remâchait l'incident qui venait de se passer. Ce fut finalement Irvine qui brisa la glace.

« Ce qu'ils ont dit, c'était vrai ? Je veux dire, tu préfères les garçons ?  
- Ouais je suis gay, répondit Seifer en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi, ça te gêne ?  
- Hé ! Du calme. C'est plutôt leur comportement qui me gêne. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse être con à ce point.  
- C'est pas parce que toi, tu es ouvert d'esprit que les autres le sont tous, soupira Quistis d'un air malheureux. Par chance, ils ne sont vraiment pas nombreux mais ils aiment bien revenir pourrir la vie de Seif' de temps en temps.  
- Je suppose qu'ils pensaient pouvoir te convertir à leur cause, remarqua Raijin. Ils le font à chaque nouveau. Ils ont tenté aussi le coup avec nous, fit-il en désignant fièrement Fujin et lui, mais on a refusé. Seifer est notre ami.  
- Ce sont des crétins ! lâcha Fujin, furieuse.  
- Oui, en effet. Ils harcelaient à peu près tous les gays de cette université jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent sérieusement remonter les bretelles par le doyen. Depuis, ils se tiennent à peu près tranquilles.  
- Vous m'en voudriez beaucoup si je vous disais que je ne me sens absolument pas coupable d'avoir tenté de péter le nez de l'autre con ? demanda Irvine d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Tu peux par contre te sentir coupable de l'avoir raté, » se désola faussement Seifer, ce qui fit rire tout le groupe.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans l'insouciance de la jeunesse et l'incident avec le groupe d'homophobes fut rapidement oublié. Les cinq jeunes gens se levèrent rapidement avant de se séparer pour rejoindre leurs salles de cours respectives et Seifer, Quistis et Irvine se dirigèrent vers les laboratoires pour leur TP de chimie qui leur prendrait tout l'après-midi, ce qui inquiéta le roux, qui n'avait pas pensé à prendre de blouse. Ses compères le rassurèrent, il y avait toujours quelques blouses dans la salle, à disposition des élèves qui auraient oublié la leur. Il fallait juste se dépêcher car le choix était limité et les derniers se retrouvaient souvent avec des blouses trop petites et dans lesquelles ils avaient parfois l'air bien ridicules. Les deux garçons se mirent ensembles tandis que la blonde se retrouvait avec une de ses amies et l'expérience qui consistait à séparer les composants d'un sirop à la menthe se passa rapidement. À la fin, le binôme masculin se retrouva avec deux liquides, l'un jaune fluo et l'autre d'un beau bleu bien écoeurant. Le roux les observait tandis que le second membre du tandem finissait de compléter le compte-rendu pour le rendre à la fin de l'heure. Puis Seifer reposa son stylo plume et se redressa en s'étirant de toute sa longueur.

« Ah, enfin fini ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant craquer avec précaution ses épaules, ce qui lui valut un désapprobateur et un peu écœuré d'un binôme de filles se trouvant juste à côté.  
- Je ne boirais plus jamais de sirop à la menthe, déclara d'un ton dégoûté Irvine en faisant tourner précautionneusement entre ses doigts un des deux récipients.  
- Petite nature, va, ricana le blond. Moi, je trouve que ça lui donne un petit côté psychédélique assez intéressant.  
- Tu veux goûter ? demanda d'un ton moqueur son vis-à-vis en lui tendant le bêcher.  
- Non merci, je suis gay, pas suicidaire. Bon, tu ranges la paillasse, décida-t-il avant d'enlever ses gants en plastique et ses lunettes de protection tandis que le professeur annonçait la fin du TP.  
- Et pourquoi moi ?  
- Parce que j'ai déjà rédigé le compte-rendu de l'expérience et que toi t'as rien fait à part faire joujou avec les éprouvettes pour admirer leurs jolies couleurs pendant que je grattais alors bouge-toi pendant que je vais lui remettre la copie.  
- Pff, tortionnaire, » râla le roux en se mettant au travail avec un léger sourire. Il était heureux de s'entendre aussi bien avec le jeune homme.  
Les deux garçons rejoignirent Quistis à la sortie de la salle et les trois étudiants quittèrent ensemble le campus pour finalement se séparer, la blonde rentrant chez elle tandis que Seifer et Irvine discutait devant l'établissement.

« Tu viens chez moi pour prendre les cours ? demanda le blond.  
- Pourquoi pas ? Et puis, faut aussi que je te rende tes livres que j'ai dans mon sac à dos, fit-il remarquer en tapant dans sa besace.  
- Ouais. Tu prends le bus ?  
- J'ai une moto, t'as qu'à monter derrière moi.  
- Une moto ? T'as du bol, ma mère a jamais voulu que j'en ai une, soupira Seifer.  
- Et bien, t'as qu'à passer ton baptême de la route avec moi. Tu viens ?  
- Pas la peine de me le demander deux fois ! Bien sûr que j'accepte. »

Les jeunes hommes mirent leurs sacs dans le petit coffre du véhicule, d'où Irvine tendit deux casques dont il en tendit un à son passager. Le blond monta derrière le pilote de la moto pour se serrer à lui, surpris, quand le roux démarra à plein tube. Le nouveau ria franchement avant de se concentrer sur les indications de Seifer pour trouver le chemin jusqu'à sa maison et s'arrêta devant elle dans un crissement très désagréable de freins. Les deux jeunes gens sautèrent à terre et Seifer ôta avec soulagement son casque tandis que le roux finissait de garer sa moto sur le trottoir. Puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la maison et enlevèrent leurs chaussures sur le seuil. Irvine regarda un peu timidement autour de lui. Le salon dans lequel il venait d'entrer était confortablement aménagé et dégageait une impression de chaleur et de bienveillance. Mais ce qui le surprit par dessus tout fut le piano droit collé contre le mur du fond et qui semblait l'appeler. Il se tourna vers son ami.

« Tu joues du piano ? demanda-t-il en montrant le fier instrument qui trônait dans la salle.  
- Hein ? Ah non, c'est ma mère. Pourquoi, tu sais aussi en jouer ?  
- Ouais, mais j'en ai plus touché un depuis mon déménagement, soupira le roux. Je peux jouer un morceau ?  
- Oui, bien sûr. »

Le rouquin ne se fit pas prier et s'installa sur le banc devant l'instrument. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration, cligna des yeux et laissa courir ses doigts sur le clavier blanc et noir. Aussitôt, une magnifique mélodie résonna dans la pièce. De toute évidence, il était très doué. Seifer sourit en s'adossant un peu plus au mur afin de ne pas perdre une miette du morceau joué. Si il ne s'y trompait pas, le roux faisait une interprétation assez libre de la marche turque de Mozart. Les dernières notes moururent dans l'air et des applaudissements se firent entendre depuis la porte de la pièce, surprenant le jeune pianiste. Dans l'embrasure se tenait une femme d'un certain âge et dont la ressemblance avec Seifer ne faisait aucun doute. Il se leva précipitamment pour saluer la maîtresse de maison, assez gêné toutefois de s'être fait surprendre.

« Bonjour, madame.  
- Ne m'appelle pas Madame, j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille, le reprit-elle gentiment. Tu es un ami de Seifer ? Tu peux m'appeler Émilie ou ma Dincht. Vous avez faim les garçons ?  
- Non, c'est bon M'man, on va monter, faut que je lui montre mes cours, se déroba son fils avant d'entraîner l'autre garçon vers l'étage. Tu viens, Irvine ? »

Le blond tira assez vivement son ami dans sa chambre avant de fouiller dans ses couloirs pour récupérer ses anciens cours tandis que le pianiste regardait autour de lui. Sur une étagère trônaient toute une collection de médailles et de coupes. Il s'approcha pour les examiner et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient toutes décernées à Seifer pour ses victoires en natation. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il les regarda de plus près et se rendit compte qu'elles dataient toutes d'il y a déjà quelques années. Apparemment, le blond avait arrêté de nager ou du moins de concourir dans cette discipline.

« Pourquoi tu n'as aucune médaille récente ? finit-il par demander.  
- Parce que j'ai arrêté la natation de haut niveau, lui fut-il répondu avec un haussement d'épaule.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu avais l'air plutôt doué, remarqua Irvine. Champion cadet département, champion régional, vice-champion de Balamb des moins de 17 ans...  
- J'ai eu un accident et j'ai dû arrêté la compétition, ça te va ? » Le ton s'était fait plus sec.  
« Désolé, s'excusa le roux. Je ne savais pas.  
- Pas ta faute. C'est juste que je n'aime pas beaucoup me souvenir cet accident et que parfois les compétitions me manquent.  
- J'aurais pas dû te demander quand même.  
- Si tu l'dis, fit Seifer en haussant les épaules avant de tendre plusieurs classeurs à son compagnon. Voici les cours des deux mois que t'as loupé. Tu peux les garder quelques temps mais j'aimerais bien les récupérer avant les partiels.  
- Ils sont dans plus de trois mois ! protesta le roux.  
- Je sais mais on m'a déjà fait le coup. Et comme je suis délégué, je peux pas vraiment refuser de prêter mes cours.  
- Pas de bol. Tu as toujours vécu à Balamb ?  
- Ouais, c'est une ville sympa. Tu veux qu'on regarde les cours ou tu préfères qu'on perde l'après-midi à discuter ?  
- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère discuter, répondit Irvine sans se démonter. Je regarderai les cours chez moi et j'irai te voir après en cas de problème.  
- Bien dit, approuva le blond en tapant sur l'épaule de son camarade. Par contre, ne le dis pas à Quistis, elle nous tuerait. Alors, que veux-tu savoir sur moi ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop... Ah si, pourquoi ta mère s'appelle Dincht alors que ton nom de famille est Almassy ?  
- Parce qu'elle s'est remariée avec le père de Zell, mon demi-frère. Et toi, depuis combien de temps fais-tu du piano.  
- Depuis mes huit ans... »

Les deux garçons passèrent la plus grande partie de l'après-midi à discuter et à nouer sans trop s'en apercevoir de solides liens d'amitié entre eux. Ce fut ainsi que Irvine apprit que le blond était son aîné d'un an, qu'il avait été renversé par une voiture et était resté trois mois à l'hôpital et qu'il continuait toujours sa rééducation car ses jambes avaient été durement touchées. Il avait aussi perdu une année de cours et avait dû redoublé sa terminale tandis que Quistis avait fait une année de fac de psychologie pour finalement s'orienter dans le même domaine que lui. Si les deux jeunes gens étaient d'ailleurs meilleurs amis, c'était parce que leurs parents étaient voisins quand ils étaient enfants, avant que ceux de la blonde déménagent dans centre-ville de Balamb. Seifer, quant à lui, apprit qu'Irvine avait quitté l'université après qu'un grave scandale impliquant le recteur n'ébranla ses géniteurs qui décidèrent de le changer d'établissement et de le parachuter à Balamb. Le roux avait par ailleurs laissé une petite amie derrière lui et l'appelait souvent, ce qui fit doucement ricaner le blond, peu ému par cet élan de romantisme. Ce rire déclencha la guerre entre les deux gens, qu'ils se livrèrent à coup d'oreillers, de coussins, de couvertures et de sacs et elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée surprise et intempestive de Ma Dincht qui venait leur dire qu'il était temps de passer à table à la grande surprise d'Irvine. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard et ensuite parce qu'il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'il soit invité à dîner. Il profita du fait que la quarantenaire fût partie devant pour le faire remarquer à son ami, qui haussa les épaules. Sa mère adorait inviter ses amis à dîner à la fois car elle aimait avoir de la jeunesse à sa table et ça lui permettait aussi de leur tirer les vers du nez, ce en quoi elle était très douée. Comme lui même ne lui disait pas grand chose sur ses journées, ça faisait à sa mère une autre source de renseignements. Les deux jeunes gens rirent en descendant l'escalier pour se rendre à la salle à manger, où le frère de Seifer était déjà à table. Ce dernier fit rapidement les présentations puis Émilie apporta les plats et la petite famille commença à manger. Zell et sa mère ne perdirent d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de temps avant de commencer à poser des questions au roux, afin de tout savoir sur le nouvel ami de leur Seifer. Ce fut finalement lui qui dut leur demander d'arrêter d'harceler Irvine. Le dîner finit rapidement mais le rouquin ne put échapper au pensum de jouer quelques morceaux de piano pour « payer » son repas et fut aussi vivement applaudi par ses deux questionneurs qui le félicitèrent pour son talent. Il prit rapidement congé car il commençait à se faire tard et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui et rata la façon étrange qu'avait Seifer de le regarder au moment de son départ, ce que ne firent ni son frère, ni sa mère. En effet, dès qu'ils entendirent la moto démarrer dans la rue, ils se retournèrent vers le blond qui les maudit intérieurement.

« Toi, tu as la mine de quelqu'un qui est amoureux, mon chou, lui fit remarquer sa mère en souriant tendrement.  
- Non !  
- Sisisisi, c'est vrai, ria de bon coeur Zell, ravi de voir son cher grand frère embarrassé. Tu l'as regardé avec des yeux de merlan frit pendant tout le repas, d'ailleurs... Aïe !  
- Ça t'apprendra, conclut son aîné en se massant le poing. Je remonte.  
- Attends, Seifer !  
- Bonne nuit. »

Le blond claqua la porte de sa chambre et tira le verrou pour éviter d'être dérangé, puis sortit son casque audio, mit du Rammstein à fond avant de sortir son carnet de dessin et de tourner les pages jusqu'à s'arrêter à un portrait inachevé de Quistis. Il tenta de le continuer mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux pour se concentrer sur le visage de son amie, c'était une autre personne qui apparaissait, un grand roux aux magnifiques yeux violets. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué jusqu'à présent à quel point cette couleur était belle. Le jeune homme sortit de ses réflexions, se donna un coup sur la tête avec son carnet et gémit en se souvenant de ce que sa mère venait de lui dire. Non, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'une personne qu'il connaissait depuis un jour à peine, n'est-ce pas ? Si ? Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? D'accord, le fait qu'il était gay ne semblait pas rebuter le roux mais il doutait que ce dernier prenne aussi bien le fait que le blond en pince pour lui. Surtout qu'il avait déjà une petite amie ! Seifer soupira une nouvelle fois de désespoir avant de tourner une nouvelle page de son cahier et de commencer à esquisser frénétiquement le visage qui semblait vouloir rester graver dans ses rétines. Puis le blond s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte sur son dessin.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par sa mère qui, inquiète de ne pas l'entendre prendre sa douche, était montée le voir et avait ouvert sa porte avec le trousseau de clés de secours, ce qu'elle faisait rarement. Elle comprit immédiatement le problème en voyant le dessin à peine commencé et les larmes qui avaient séchées sur les joues de son enfant. Elle prit Seifer dans ses bras, comme après son accident et qu'il faisait une dépression suite à l'annonce qu'il ne pourrait jamais refaire de la natation à haut niveau, et le berça dans ses bras. Sans hésiter, le garçon fondit en larmes en balbutiant entre deux sanglots que de toute manière, Irvine ne pourrait jamais l'aimer et qu'il avait déjà en plus une petite amie. La crise dura une dizaine de minutes avant que le blond ne se reprenne et ne file sous la douche avant de se précipiter prendre son bus. La journée se déroula normalement, comme toutes celles des deux semaines qui suivirent, si ce n'était que le blond, une fois rentré de cours, passait le plus clair de son temps à dessiner le roux sous divers angles et postures sur son cahier. Quistis, Fujin, Raijin et même Irvine sentaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Seifer mais ce dernier restait muet et se renfermait sur lui-même à chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question.

Cela dura presque trois semaines puis le dernier jeudi avant Noël, il se mit à neiger. Avant de prendre son bus, Seifer glissa son cahier à dessin dans son sac histoire de pouvoir faire quelques rapides paysages de la ville sous le doux manteau blanc qui la recouvrait. Les cours se déroulèrent comme à leur habitude, si ce n'était que Seifer était plus occupé à regarder par la fenêtre et à gratter les tableaux qu'il observait. Cependant, à la sortie, Irvine lui proposa de passer d'abord par chez lui avant de rentrer à la maison, histoire de pouvoir récupérer les cours qu'il lui avait prêtés. Le blond hésita en se mordant la lèvre. Depuis qu'il avait compris les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du pianiste, il essayait de passer le moins de temps possible seul avec lui afin d'évite d'être tenté, mais il se voyait mal expliquer au roux son refus d'aller chez lui. Finalement, il accepta, grimpa derrière lui sur sa moto et senti son coeur battre plus vite lorsqu'il dût s'accrocher au pilote pendant le trajet, heureux néanmoins que le casque cachât le fait que ses joues rougissaient.

Les deux jeunes gens montèrent deux étages à pied, l'ascenseur étant en panne, jusqu'au deux pièces dans lequel Irvine vivait. Un agréable fouillis régnait sur les lieux mais rien de réellement important, de toute façon, le propriétaire des lieux passait plus de temps chez madame Dincht à étudier avec Seifer ou à jouer du piano que chez lui. D'un tiroir de sa chambre, le roux tira les cours de Seifer et les lui remit avant de repartir avec lui chez sa mère. Le blond sentit son ventre se nouer encore une fois lorsqu'il mena son ami dans sa chambre. Sans paraître remarquer le malaise chez le blond, Irvine se laissa tomber et rebondir sur le grand lit de son ami avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

« Alors, quoi de beau ?  
- Rien de spécial, pourquoi ? s'étonna le blond.  
- Peut-être parce que tu passes ton temps à éviter nos questions, à moi et aux autres. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent cette semaine, mais ma copine vient de me larguer, alors...  
- Tu t'es fait larguer ? ne put s'empêcher de relever Seifer avec une pointe d'espoir.  
- Ouais, elle en avait marre de cette relation à distance.  
- Merde, désolé pour toi.  
- Oh, ça va, j'en étais plus spécialement amoureux, répliqua le roux en haussant les épaules.  
- Mais quel romantisme, mon ami.  
- Et puis, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue.  
- Vraiment ? Qui ça ? demanda le blond en sentant son ventre se nouer, la désillusion était dure même si il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir.  
- Ha, ha ! Surprise, refusa de répondre Irvine en souriant. Bon, on le commence, cet exposé ?  
- Mouais, t'es pas drôle... »

Les deux garçons planchèrent rapidement sur le devoir qu'ils devaient avoir fini pour la rentrée. Ils avaient choisi de travailler sur le passage d'une thèse de chimie sur certains composants organiques et leurs utilisations dans l'ingénierie industrielle. Au bout d'un moment, le blond se redressa et annonça qu'il allait en bas chercher des sodas. Le roux hocha la tête et attendit que son ami soit sorti de la chambre pour fouiller dans son sac à la recherche du cahier dans lequel il dessinait tout le temps. Pour être honnête, il avait été surpris au départ par le talent du blond car ses dessins étaient à la fois magnifiques et réalistes. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et commença à feuilleter les pages. Au début, c'étaient des portraits, le plus souvent de Quistis, Raijin ou Fujin, et quelques paysages qu'il ne connaissait pas tous, puis, à sa grande surprise, les dernières pages étaient presque toutes des représentations de lui. Il se sentit sourire. Se pourrait-il que... ? Le propriétaire du carnet entra en ce moment et parut sur le point de lâcher les bouteilles qu'il portait lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ce que feuilletait le roux.

« Seifer, tu es amoureux de moi ? demanda Irvine en regardant son vis-à-vis rougir et bégayer, ce qui signifiait plus que toutes les déclarations qu'il aurait pu faire.  
- Je suppose que tu es dégoûté, maintenant, soupira le blond en évitant son regard.  
- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ? Je suis bi.  
- Hein ? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Seifer en regardant cette fois-ci avec des yeux ronds le roux.  
- Oups, j'ai l'impression que j'ai oublié de le faire. Et en fait, ça tombe même bien, parce que la personne (il mima à ce moment des guillemets avec les doigts) qui m'intéresse, c'est toi.  
- Que... ? »

Irvine ne sut jamais la fin de la phrase de Seifer car, trouvant le blond trop mignon lorsqu'il rougissait ainsi, il l'embrassa avec passion. Le plus âgé répondit sans hésitation au baiser et entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer la langue mutine du roux qui demandait le passage. Les deux muscles buccaux s'enroulèrent l'un autour de l'autre dans un ballet brûlant et fervent que connaissent tous les amoureux depuis la nuit des temps. À court d'air, les deux jeunes gens durent se séparer et se dévisagèrent avant de recommencer à s'embrasser. Irvine ne put s'empêcher de trouver Seifer magnifique, avec ses lèvres gonflées, ses joues rougies et ses yeux brillants de bonheur et de plaisir. Il mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieur du blond et sentit son sang quitter son cerveau pour se diriger beaucoup plus bas lorsqu'il entendit son amant gémir doucement. Ses mains, indépendamment de sa volonté, quittèrent le cou du dessinateur pour parcourir le corps qui leur était offert. Haletant, Seifer se sépara doucement d'Irvine qui légèrement frustré, poussa l'autre jeune homme sur le lit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau encore et encore. Il sentait contre sa cuisse la dureté du blond et ça l'excitait. Mais lorsqu'il laissa sa main errait vers cette zone de l'anatomie de Seifer, le garçon sous lui la saisit et se dégagea de l'étreinte.

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, gémit-il malgré son désir évident.  
- Pourquoi ? se moqua le roux en léchant doucement le cou de son ami, lui arrachant un frisson de plaisir.  
- Mon frère est dans la chambre juste à côté, c'est pas une bonne idée, j'ai pas spécialement envie de le traumatiser.  
- J'imagine que tu as raison, soupira Irvine en mordant légèrement l'épaule de son compagnon, frustré. Mais tu as une idée pour ça ? fit-il en désignant le problème évident qui les touchait tous deux.  
- Une douche froide.  
- T'es pas drôle.  
- Je sais mais on n'a pas d'autre choix, » répliqua Seifer en s'échappant des longues mains fines du rouquin qui étaient décidemment bien trop tentantes à son goût avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant Irvine régler seul son problème sur le lit.

Le jeune homme revint cinq minutes plus tard, la peau glacée à cause de la douche et retrouva son petit ami en train de bouder sur son lit, déçu de l'abandon du blond qu'il voyait comme une trahison.

« J'espère juste que tu ne t'es pas soulagé dans mon lit, fit remarquer Seifer en s'asseyant à une distance prudente du roux.  
- Rassure-toi, je l'ai pas fait et t'es un lâcheur.  
- Pour avoir refusé de traumatiser mon frère ? Il a quatorze ans ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il entende son frère s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre mec.  
- Mouais... Mais j'ai dû couper mon envie en imaginant madame peau de vache avec le doyen.  
- Eurk, merci pour l'image mentale, grimaça le blond.  
- Bien fait.  
- Tu boudes ?  
- Nan !  
- Marrant, j'ai bien l'impression que si.  
- Tu m'as lâché !  
- Tu comptes revenir longtemps là-dessus ?  
- Ou-mmm ! » Irvine fut coupé dans ses râlements par Seifer qui l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Les garçons auraient bien continué de s'embrasser mais la voix d'Émilie les coupa dans leur occupation pour les appeler à table. Le blond s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'une paire de bras le ceintura par derrière et que deux lèvres gloutonnes lui dévorèrent le cou. Puis les bras le libérèrent et il se retourna pour voir Irvine sourire d'un air satisfait. Et il comprit.

« Tu m'as fait un suçon ! l'accusa-t-il.  
- On ne devrait pas faire attendre plus longtemps ta mère, non ? » répondit innocemment le roux en plaquant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de râler avant de détaler.

Seifer s'apprêtait à suivre son petit copain lorsque son regard tomba sur un vieux journal froissé qui traînait sur son bureau. Il sourit et l'ouvrit à une certaine page.

____

_Santé :__ Faites attention aux chutes.  
__Amour :__ Une belle rencontre qui marquera peut-être le début d'une grande histoire d'amour. Ne laissez cependant pas votre caractère risquer de tout gâcher, contrôlez vos sautes d'humeur._

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Moi, je l'aime beaucoup. ^^

Au début, je ne voyais pas du tout la fin comme ça, j'imaginais que le deuxième jour, Seifer passe dans l'appart' d'Irvine et tombe sur une photo du roux avec Squall et les deux garçons se seraient rendus compte qu'ils avaient le même ex... Et de fil en aiguille seraient sortis ensemble.  
Mais finalement, je préfère cette dernière version...

Et puis, n'oubliez pas les éventuelles menaces et tout et tout si vous n'appuyez pas sur le petit bouton-qui-n'est-plus-vert.

Signé : la folle au parapluie vert pomme.


	9. Infirmerie

**Disclamer :** C'est une fanfic, vous croyez vraiment que les personnages sont à moi ? Ils sont tous à Square Enix, bande d'ingrats qui les fait souffrir... Bon, j'avoue, moi, c'est pas mieux. :)

**Note :** Oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, moins d'une semaine après avoir posté mon dernier chapitre de Et si et deux semaines à peine après avoir posté le précédent one-shot, en plus du recueil que je commence sur Kingdom Hearts, voici un nouvel one-shot ! J'ai vraiment pas mal d'inspi ces temps-ci ! ;)

**Remerciements :** à toutes mes lectrices et lecteurs (je suis pas vraiment sûr d'en avoir sur ce recueil. xD ). Merci à Redou pour son commentaire sur mon dernier one-shot. ( Squally-boy, t'as toujours pas posté le tien... u_u )

**Rating :** T, pour la vulgarité. Bah oui, c'est notre Seify qui parle pendant presque toute la durée du chapitre. :) Et préparez vos mouchoirs, vous allez chialer ! (nan, je ne tue personne, rassurez-vous...)

* * *

« Comment tout cela a-t-il bien pu se passer, Irvine ? Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé, ce soir-là, pour que tout dérape ainsi ? Comment avons-nous pu laisser les choses merder à ce point, franchir la ligne de non-retour pour finalement nous exploser à la gueule ? Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il nous est arrivé, c'est comme si j'étais pris dans un horrible cauchemar même si je sais pertinemment que je ne me réveillerais pas dans tes bras, prêt à en rire avec toi. Oh, rodéo, je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu ça, jamais. Mais les emmerdes arrivent même quand on voudrait qu'elles restent tranquillement chez elles, pas vrai ?

Et pourtant... Bordel, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout se passe aussi mal ? Que tous ses événements nous tombent dessus en même temps, sans qu'on puisse s'en dépêtrer ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a foutu, hein Irvine, pour foirer ainsi dans les grandes largeurs ? Putain, on a vraiment pas assuré, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un champ de bataille entre toi et moi. C'est pire que ça, j'ai même pas de mot pour expliquer, c'est comme si il y avait eu une apocalypse, un armageddon entre nous deux, la fin cataclysmique de tout ce qui était bien.

Je te pose des questions auxquelles tu ne réponds pas et que je ne suis même pas sûr que tu puisses entendre. Comment le pourrais-tu, d'ailleurs, alors que tu es allongé sur un des lits de camp de l'infirmerie, inconscient depuis quatre jours. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais la mission qu'on devait faire est terminée, on t'a ramené à la BGU pour que tu y sois soigné, si tu te rappelles, tu as été assez salement blessé. La doctoresse dit que tu vas te réveiller bientôt, que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter, que t'es dans un coma léger parce que t'as perdu pas mal de sang quand même mais bordel ! Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! T'étais déjà censé te réveiller et pourtant ça fait maintenant quatre jours que tu dors et que je reste à tes côtés à me ronger les ongles, assis sur une chaise en plastique à contempler ton visage pour espérer te voir ouvrir les yeux. Tu sais que les autres s'inquiètent maintenant plus pour moi que pour toi ? Ou tu t'en fous royal, bien trop peinard dans le petit océan de lumière dans lequel tu dois nager à l'heure qu'il est pour daigner te soucier de nous, des autres, de moi ? Tu le sais bien, pourtant, que j'ai toujours détesté cette foutue infirmerie, en plus. Trop blanche, trop froide, trop impersonnelle. Trop propre aussi, trop brillante, trop lisse à force d'être passé à la Javel pour détruire tous les microbes qui pourraient terrasser un blessé... Mais cette surdose de propreté un coup, cet endroit paraît tellement vide de vie qu'il en a l'air mort, c'en est flippant. On ne peut même plus parlé de Mort à ce niveau, c'est carrément le Néant qui règne dans ces lieux. C'est vide de tout ici, vide d'espoir, de chaleur, d'amour... De tout ce dont un être humain a besoin. Il n'y a rien qui peut exister ici et tu sais très bien que ce genre de truc me fout les boules, je déteste être fasse au néant, à ce qui nous renvoie à notre condition mortelle, qui nous dit qu'on est rien. Tu le sais alors pourquoi, au nom d'Hyne et de tous les autres dieux, ne te réveilles-tu pas, abruti de cow-boy ? Tu ne m'entends pas t'appeler ? Tu m'en veux encore pour ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre jours ? Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, je te jure, Irvine. Tu es encore en colère contre moi et tu te plais à me torturer ainsi pour me punir d'une faute qui n'existe même pas ? Non, je délire, pas vrai ? J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, que les murs de ta chambre d'infirmerie se resserre autour de moi, à certains moments, pour me broyer. J'en arrive même à t'oublier, j'en arrive même à te trahir, j'en arrive même à te maudire, parfois Irvine. Alors, je t'en prie, réveille-toi, crétin. Je n'en peux plus de contempler ton visage endormi depuis quatre jours, je n'en peux plus de me repasser en boucle dans ma tête tout ce qui s'est passé avant et pendant cette fameuse foutue mission, je n'en peux plus de me réveiller en sursaut dès que j'arrive à m'endormir à cause d'un fichu cauchemar dû à notre dispute. Irvine, merde, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à sortir de ton coma, hein ? J'ai besoin de toi alors réveille-toi. N'entends-tu pas ma voix de là où tu es ?

Je ferme les yeux et je repense une énième fois à cette foutue soirée, celle où on a merdé tous les deux dans les grandes largeurs, où tout a basculé et où, si seulement on avait pris la peine de s'écouter, rien ne serait arrivé...

C'était une de nos habitudes, d'aller chaque veille de missions boire un verre dans ce petit pub de Balamb, celui qu'on aime bien tous les deux. Le patron nous connaît bien, à force.

Ce soir-là, j'étais arrivé un peu avant toi et je me suis installé au comptoir boire un coup et discuter avec le serveur en t'attendant. Quand tu es arrivé, je t'ai vu plisser les yeux, tu n'avais pas l'air d'apprécier ce que tu voyais. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris et je nous ai commandé un verre chacun. On s'est assis sur une des banquettes au fond du bar et tu as bu silencieusement ta vodka cul sec, sans même me regarder. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose clochait sérieusement avec toi et qu'on allait au devant de maxis blèms. Je t'ai imité et j'ai vidé mon verre. J'ai senti la douce chaleur de l'alcool se répandre dans mon ventre, j'aurais peut-être pas dû faire confiance aux dosages du mec, il avait l'air de forcer sérieusement sur les alcools. J'ai posé un billet sur le comptoir pour payer nos consommations et je t'ai tiré par le bras hors du bar. Je sais que le patron nous a suivi du regard, inquiet de nous voir partir si tôt et pressentant qu'un truc allait mal se passer. Je t'ai traîné jusqu'à la voiture que tu avais prise pour venir ici et qui était garée, bien en évidence, dans la rue même du bar. Ce fut quand je te vis devoir t'y reprendre à deux fois pour ouvrir ta portière que j'ai compris ce qui n'allait pas chez toi.

Tu avais bu, avant même de venir me rejoindre au pub. Et le pire, c'était que tu ne voulais même pas me dire pourquoi. J'ai voulu insister mais tu ne m'as pas répondu et tu as fini par te braquer, alors j'ai laissé tomber... Du moins, pour le moment. Je t'ai pris les clefs et je me suis installé derrière le volant, tu avais trop bu pour que je te laisse conduire, même si les risques qu'on ait un accident étaient minimes. J'imagine que je tenais trop à toi pour jouer ainsi avec ta vie ou ta santé.

Je ne te l'ai pas dit ce soir-là, mais j'avais peur. Je t'avais vu, plus tôt dans la journée, flirter joyeusement, comme à ta foutue habitude, avec une jeune cadette de l'université, le genre de filles un peu cruches et carrément mièvres qui te tombaient dans les bras dès que tu daignais leur adresser un regard. Je détestais vraiment cette manie, chez toi. Je détestais ça, parce que ça pouvait nous séparer et que je ne voulais pas te perdre à cause d'une de ces garces. Mais à chaque fois que je tentais de t'en parler, tu écartais la scène et mes protestations d'un geste de la main en plaisantant et en m'assurant que je restais le seul à tes yeux, puis tu m'embrassais avec suffisamment de dextérité pour que j'oublie tout. Mais pourtant, ce soir-là, j'étais terrifié. Tu avais bu avant de me rejoindre au bar au point de ne même plus avoir ton habituelle maîtrise de toi, tu refusais de me dire pourquoi et en plus tu me faisais la gueule ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, à la fin ? Je ne comprenais plus ce qui te traversait l'esprit et j'étais terrifié à l'idée que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, que tu préfères une des cruches que tu avais pêché. Je sais, je délire total par moment mais tu ne m'aidais pas spécialement non plus, avec ton mutisme et ton comportement à la con. Tu ne l'as probablement pas remarqué mais ce soir-là, mes mains étaient serrées bien plus que de coutume sur le volant.

Si seulement tout s'était arrêté là ! Si seulement, une fois parvenus dans notre chambre, après n'avoir échangé aucun mot pendant tout le trajet, nous n'avions pas fait explosé nos caractères respectifs qui, il faut bien l'avouer, ne s'accordent pas toujours très bien. J'avais un peu bu, certaines de mes craintes ressortaient bien plus que d'habitude sous l'influence de l'alcool, et toi, tu avais beaucoup trop bu. Je m'en suis assez vite rendu compte, et douloureusement, hélas.

Les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, j'ai exigé des explications de ta part sur le fait que tu avais bu avant de venir me rejoindre. Je sais, mes questions sont assez répétitives mais que veux-tu, je suis comme ça et je déteste qu'on me cache des choses. Tu n'as toujours pas voulu me répondre, tu as continué à bouder dans un de tes foutus silences et moi, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Alors, par désespoir et par colère, je t'ai demandé rageusement si tu t'étais bien amusé avec la greluche que tu t'étais levé l'après-midi même. D'habitude, quand une de nos conversations part sur cette pente, tu as le bon goût de prendre un air coupable, de m'écouter sans rien dire puis de t'excuser dès que tu le peux pour finalement m'embrasser et me pousser sur le lit pour me faire oublier tous mes griefs. Sauf que cette fois, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

Tu as éclaté. Au lieu de dire que tu étais désolé et tout le baratin tu t'es retourné vers moi, l'air furieux et accusateur, et tu m'as fait remarquer que je n'avais aucun commentaire à te faire, pas après ce que j'avais moi-même fait, parce que moi, je ne m'étais pas contenté de flirter avec un autre, je lui avais carrément roulé une pelle ! Au début, je n'ai pas compris de quoi tu parlais, j'étais bien trop stupéfait par ton inattendue colère pour ne serait-ce même que réfléchir. Puis je me suis senti rougir. Ainsi, tu avais vu l'espèce d'imbécile tenter de m'embrasser ? Dommage que tu sois parti sans me voir le jeter. Je connaissais à peine ce type, tu sais, il était venu me draguer puis, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi, il m'a embrassé sans que je puisse le repousser. Bon, après, je dois l'avouer, il s'est pris un bon pain pour son acte et il n'a plus essayé de me recroiser de toute la journée. Enfin, d'un certain côté, je comprenais mieux ton comportement, tu étais jaloux ! Il fallait juste que je t'explique la situation et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, du moins, je l'espérais. Mais de l'autre, j'étais quand même vexé que tu puisses croire que j'avais volontairement roulé une pelle à ce mec, comme tu le disais si bien. Tu ne me faisais donc pas confiance ? Et puis, pour qui me prenais-tu ?

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester quand tu m'as embrassé de force. Tes mains étaient serrées sur mes épaules et tes ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau malgré mon tee-shirt, tu mordais ma lèvre inférieure sous l'effet de la rage et de l'alcool. Surpris, j'ai entrouvert mes lèvres et tu en as profité pour glisser ta langue dans ma bouche. Ce fut à ce moment que j'ai réagi et que je t'ai mordu puis j'ai fini par te repousser. Tu as fait un pas en arrière, puis, ivre de colère, tu as tenté de me frapper. Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique, elle en aurait été presque drôle. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais en combat au corps à corps, tu n'as strictement aucune chance contre moi, alors que tu essayes de m'en foutre une, c'est assez risible.

Enfin, je t'ai repoussé une seconde fois et tu t'es vraiment mis en rogne, cette fois. Tu t'es mis à me jeter toutes sortes de choses méchantes, odieuses et blessantes au visage. C'est fou la facilité avec laquelle on peut être blessé par les gens qu'on aime, tu sais ? J'aimerais bien oublier toutes les horreurs que tu m'as dites, mais j'entends encore et toujours ta voix me traiter de traînée qui écarte les jambes pour n'importe qui. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal, quand je t'ai entendu me dire cela ? J'ai eu l'impression que mon coeur se briser en mille morceaux, que tu me plantais un poignard glacé en pleine poitrine. Puis tu m'as giflé et tu t'es tu. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais allé trop loin, bien trop loin. Tu avais l'air vaguement horrifié par tes actes mais je ne t'ai pas laissé t'excuser ou quoique ce soit. Je t'ai pris par le col de ta veste et je t'ai jeté dehors, hors de ma chambre. (oui, à la base, c'était la mienne, mais tu y venais tellement souvent qu'on a fini par dire que c'était la notre.) C'était soit ça, soit je te rendais ton coup. Et je voulais limiter les dégâts, sauver ce qui tenait encore debout dans les ruines de notre relation. Je ne sais toujours pas lequel de nous est le plus coupable. Toi probablement, diraient les autres. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis blessé et dans le coma en ce moment, alors je suis le seul encore capable de culpabiliser en attendant ton réveil.

Je t'ai revu le lendemain matin, pendant le briefing de la mission. Les autres voyaient bien que quelque chose de grave s'était passé entre nous, rien qu'à notre attitude respective, on ne se parlait pas, on n'était pas côte à côte, sans vraiment se tenir mais sans vraiment pas se tenir, juste à laisser nos mains et nos bras s'effleurer, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire et on partit tous.

De la mission en elle-même, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, elle n'était pas spécialement intéressante, juste quelques monstres un peu costauds à tuer, mais c'était tout. Rien qui ne craignait spécialement. Sauf qu'on avait plusieurs débutant avec nous, dont un qui tirait sur à peu près tout ce qui bougeait comme un vrai crétin. Lors du trajet de retour vers l'Hydre, tu t'es pris une balle perdue pendant un combat. Je me souviens avoir hurlé ton nom en te voyant tomber, Quistis dit qu'elle ne pourra jamais oublié la façon dont mon cri horrifié a résonné dans la plaine. On t'a soigné de notre mieux puis Selphie a fait décoller le vaisseau à pleins pots pour revenir le plus vite possible à la BGU.

Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que l'on t'a ramené à Balamb et quatre jours que je refuses de te laisser, bien que je déteste cet endroit. Je ne peux pas partir sans t'avoir vu rouvrir les yeux, sans savoir si tu vas bien. Je me demande sans cesse ce qui se serait passé si on ne s'était pas disputé, peut-être que j'aurais pu empêcher ça. Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter cette idée de la tête, que d'un certain côté, je suis responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé. Si tu étais resté à mes côtés, tu ne te serais pas retrouvé sur la trajectoire de la balle et tu n'aurais pas été blessé. Les autres disent que ce n'est pas de ma faute mais j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire. Alors, je t'en supplie, crétin de cow-boy, réveille-toi. Je sens que mes joues sont humides, mes vannes ont dû lâcher pendant mon petit discours. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je pleure depuis la mort de mes parents. Je t'en prie, Irvine, réveille-toi. Je t'aime. »

Le jeune homme plongea son visage dans ses mains, trop secoué pour ajouter encore un mot. Une larme glissa lentement le long de la joue du garçon allongé pour se perdre à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Pardonne-moi, Seifer, fit une voix rauque de ne pas avoir parlée depuis plusieurs jours. Je t'aime. »

* * *

Sérieux, j'ai vraiment hésité à mettre les trois dernières lignes, mais je me suis dit que j'avais assez fait souffert Seifer comme ça et que je pouvais bien les lui accorder.

/Seifer/ C'est trop gentil, fallait pas, vraiment...

Mais de rien, chéri. Bon, c'est vrai que Seify peut faire un peu OOC...

/Seifer/ sans déc', je suis pas un de ses trucs larmoyants que tu adores décrire...

(assome Seifer avec son parapluie vert pomme) ... Mais compte tenu du fait qu'il culpabilise à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Irvine (Hyne, j'en fais un vrai salaud dans mes one-shots. xD) il est un peu instable émotionnellement.

Voilà... Reviews ?


End file.
